When The Bookworm Met The Diva
by OrangeDetermination
Summary: After Noah gets kicked off in London, he meets Blaineley. They start dating. People will get suspicious about it and they will find out. Also, there will be lots of drama! Main: Noah/Blaineley. Side: GxD, HxI, BxG, and TxL.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy my first chapter! After London...

It was a challenge at night in London. Noah and the rest of Team Chris Is Really Hot were searching for clues.

Owen said, "Man, I wish Al was here."

Noah, on the other hand, told him "I don't trust Al at all."

Owen asked, "Why don't you like Al?"

Noah responded by saying, "Don't you think it's weird how Bridgette got stuck to a pole?"

Owen said, "Maybe it was an accident."

Noah glared and said sarcastically, "Really, Owen? How about when DJ got eliminated? Al broke the board on purpose!"

Owen gasped and said, "Great Chocolate Muffins! Really, Noah?"

Noah shook his head "yes."

Then, Noah said "Al's like an eel dipped in grease that's swimming in motor oil."

Anyway, Noah and Owen heard Tyler scream. When they went to check, he had vanished.

In a chapel, Noah found the next clue. It led them to the double-decker bus.

While Owen looked around, Noah felt someone grab him from above.

Then, Owen saw Jack the Ripper lock Noah in a corner.

He yelled, "Nobody locks my little buddy in the corner!"

Then, Owen threw sausages at the ripper. London guard dogs smelled the meat and attacked out of nowhere.

Noah was freed after Owen put the ripper in a sack.

In the end, the "ripper" was revealed to be a zombified Ezekiel. He was thrown from the plane again.

Team Amazon found Duncan, so they won the challenge.

Alejandro came to his team and said angrily, "Noah! I heard what you said about me the entire time! I'm like an eel dipped in grease to you, aren't I?"

Noah said "Uh oh."

At elimination, Duncan, Al, and Tyler voted off Noah.

Before jumping, Noah looked at Al and warned, "Watch out for slippery eels."

After jumping, an intern led Noah to a taxi that took him to an airport. The intern also led Noah to a plane for the TDWT Aftermath.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Gwen kiss in the confessional. Tyler was the sole witness.

Chris said "Whoa! Drama! Who will get me my latte? Find out next week on Total Drama World Tour!"

From the Aftermath studio, Blaineley was watching the episode. She said, "Wow. I'm going to miss Noah's sarcastic remarks. It's still some drama and gossip for me!"

**This is my 1st fanfic! Hope I didn't embarass myself! Comment if you want! Personally, I like DXG. The romance between Noah and Blaineley will start slowly. Just wait till I finish Chapter 2. I'm busy with school and I'm in PRE-AP History, Physics, Calculus, and English Level 4. I'll notify people when Chapter 2 is finished. For now, patience please!**


	2. Backstage drama

Author: Sorry that there was no Noah/Blaineley in the last chapter, folks! Their romance will start slow. This is the Aftermath Chapter: The Aftermath Flirt

Enjoy Chapter 2: The Aftermath Flirt

Noah arrived at the aftermath show. He was greeted by Izzy. The redhead yelled, Oh my

gosh, Noah! You're finally here!" Noah knew that he could talk to Izzy sometimes. Other

times, she took it too far, like the Cody incident. Anyway, Noah said, "Izzy, I'll be in the

waiting room reading, ok?" He went to the waiting room. However, as he was walking

there, a door swung out and hit him in the face. The blonde woman walked out and said,

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry! Are you the person who brings me coffee?" Noah only said,

"Ouch! That hurt!" Then, the blonde woman took him into the waiting room. "Anyway,

I'm Blaineley. Aren't you.. Noah from TDWT?" Noah replied sarcastically, "Yes. I also

love getting hit with doors!" Blaineley brought him an ice pack for his head. Next,

Blaineley told him, "I'm excited to interview you for the aftermath show! There's going

to be drama, I hope!" Noah told her, "Drama? Please. I'm not as cool as that jerk Duncan.

I can't even get farther than an idiot like Tyler. Alejandro's an evil schemer who likes

Heather secretly." Blaineley gasped and said, "Noah, to be honest, I love your sarcasm.

You're very popular to many people, including me!" Afterward, Noah explained, "Look,

Blaineley, I'm not like Al, Duncan, or Tyler. For one thing, I'm not dating or crushing on

anyone. Besides, what girl wants a sarcastic, book-reading, know-it-all?" Blaineley said,

"Noah, maybe you do like someone. Who is it? Katie, Eva, or Sadie?" He responded,

"None of them. Don't even bring up Cody into this, either." Blaineley smiled and told

him, "Noah, do you know why Chris likes Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, and

Alejandro?" "Why? Is it because they're in relationships and conflicts with each other?",

he asked while thinking about it. Blaineley said, "Look, if you want drama, then try and

date a girl!", she told him. Before she could continue, Noah thought about Blaineley. He

liked her beautiful blonde hair. Also, he admired the way she dished out gossip about

others. Then, there were her beautiful blue eyes. They were blue like his favorite book.

"That's what drama is! It's lots of excitement for the producers and the audience!", she

finished explaining. Noah blushed and asked, "Blaineley, will you kiss me?" She started

blushing, and she smiled at his brown eyes. Suddenly, Noah felt a kiss on his lips. He

held Blaineley close and kissed back. "So, that's what it's like." he said. Afterwards, the

intern came and said, "Three minutes, Blaineley." As Noah left the room, Blaineley told

herself, "Noah's really amazing. Wow. I think I'll not gossip about Noah a lot after this."

Blaineley was thinking about Noah while watching him leave. "Was that kiss just a small

one? Maybe, it was Noah's passion. I really like him. I hope Geoff and surfer girl don't

find out about this. Afterwards, Blaineley left the waiting room to get ready for this

week's aftermath show. When she made it to her dressing room, she put on lipstick first.

"I have an idea.", she thought. Blaineley took the red lipstick and drew a heart on her

mirror. Inside the heart, she wrote the words, "Blaineley + Noah." Then, she went to

pick out a beautiful-looking red dress. Looking in the mirror, she thought about Noah in a

blue tux, giving her flowers at her house. "I love you, Blaineley." Noah told her in the

dream. Right after that, Blaineley said "I love you, Noah." Suddenly, there was knocking.

She wiped the words off the mirror and saw who was knocking. Bridgette was outside.

The surfer girl told her, "Blaineley it's time for the show." They went down the hall to

the aftermath studio room. Blaineley wondered what they had to do…

So, how was chapter 2? I got the idea from a movie in theater class. Anyway, folks!

Chapter 3 will be uploaded in a few days! The side pairings will happen in that chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy Chapter 3: Aftermath Show Chaos

Bridgette and Blaineley came into the aftermath studio. Geoff came over and said, "Hey,

Bridge." He didn't speak to Blaineley. Then, an intern said, "The aftermath show is

starting in 5..4..3..2.. Action!" "Welcome to this week's TDWT Aftermath!" Bridgette

said. "We're glad you watch this show!" Geoff replied to the viewers. Blaineley said,

"Let's see who this week's guest is!" The guest who came out from the left side of the

stage was Noah. "Hey, guys. What pain-inducing challenge to I have to do?" Bridgette

replied to him, "Noah, first we'll interview you. The challenge comes later on, ok?" Noah

told her, "Oh, sure. I love challenges that almost put an end to my life." He explained

sarcastically. However, when he saw Blaineley in a beautiful red dress showing some

cleavage, wearing lipstick,

a black bow in her hair, and gorgeous shoes, he blushed intensely. Blaineley saw his face,

smiled, and blushed back at him. "What's he looking at, Bridge?" Geoff wondered.

Bridgette told her boyfriend, "I have no idea, Geoff." Next, the interview started. Geoff

and Noah sat down near a table with two chairs. Geoff asked, "Ready for the 1st question,

dude?" Noah told him, "Sure. Twist my words with video clips of me. Whatever."

However, on the inside, Noah was tense and nervous. Geoff exclaimed, "First question!

How was TDWT for you?" Noah couldn't reply. Blaineley and Bridgette were on the

couch near the table that Noah was being interviewed. Suddenly, Noah looked at

Blaineley. She blew a kiss to him. Noah told Geoff, "It was all right. Owen's okay.

However, Al's a menace." Geoff moved on to question 2. "Whoa! We have a webcam

question from Gwen on TDWT, dudes!" Gwen said to the audience, "Hi everybody. It's

Gwen. Here's my question: Noah, is there somebody you're in love with?" Noah

answered, "Why should I tell you?" Before Gwen could answer that, Duncan came near

her. He said, "Gwen, are you talking to Noah the geek?" Then, he started laughing. Noah

told him, "Duncan, you're an idiot. At least I don't annoy everybody like you do."

Duncan shot back and told him, "I have a girlfriend and you don't. Lindsay's dating

Tyler, the worst jock in the world. Then, there's Harold who was dating Izzy. The nerd

and the nutcase!" Duncan was laughing harder. Meanwhile, Geoff said to Noah, "Face it,

man. He's right." What followed that sentence shocked everyone. "Really, Geoff? Unlike

you, if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't make out with her and cause her to lose like you did

in TDA." Geoff said, "Hey, man! Total harshness! I'm smarter than I look!" "Yet, you're

a grammar-challenged, skater flake who's scared of hail," Noah chuckled. Blaineley said,

"That's a good comeback, Noah!" "Stay out of this!" Geoff told her. Noah told him,

"Don't say that to Blaineley ever again!" Bridgette intervened and said, "Whoa! Stop

that! Let's move on to question 3. Bridgette read the card to the audience, "Noah, I

noticed that you've been staring at Blaineley during the show. Do you like her?"

Noah was shocked. He went to sit next to Blaineley. She told him, "Oh no! If they find

out, we're in drama trouble! People will never stop talking about us!" They looked into

each other's eyes. It was as if one could tell what the other was thinking. Noah told the

audience, "Blaineley and I are friends, everybody? Are you satisfied, Mr. Drama?" Geoff

replied, "Whoa! I thought you were in love with Blaineley for a second there." As soon

as Geoff stopped talking, Noah grabbed the webcam remote. He shouted, "Here's Geoff's

best clips, everybody!" "Where's my drama, Eva? You're boring!" Then, Eva gave Geoff

a very painful wedgie. In the next clip, Geoff was talking to Trent. He told him, "Trent, if

you weren't so nice and over-paranoid, then Gwen would like you. Guitar sucks!" After

that, Trent hit Geoff on the head with his guitar. By now, the audience was throwing fruit

at Geoff. "Stop, man! This is harshness!" Blaineley told him, "That's why you shouldn't

mess with Noah." Blaineley gave Noah a thumbs-up. Bridgette explained, "Noah, the

interview was your challenge. You did it! That ends this week's aftermath!" As Noah

walked away, Blaineley came after him. She said, "Noah, thanks for defending me.

You're great with that sarcasm. I'm in love with you for many reasons besides that. They

started smiling and blushing. Noah and Blaineley shared an amazing kiss after that. Noah

told her, "Blaineley, I'm in love with you too." Then, they walked back to their dressing

rooms, while holding hands. Blaineley went in her room, and blew a kiss to Noah. While

walking to his room, Justin and Trent came out from behind trash cans. Trent said,

"Wow, Noah. You finally kissed a girl. Nice!" Noah whispered, "Trent! Justin! Keep it a

secret. I don't want Geoff or Bridgette knowing about my relationship, okay?" Justin

winked and told him, "Noah. Don't worry. This male model's lips are sealed shut." Trent

told Noah, "I won't say a thing about it. You know what? Take Blaineley out on a date

tomorrow! She'll love that. We'll get you ready for it. Tell her at breakfast, okay?" Noah

replied, "I'll go along with this plan, I suppose." Afterwards, Noah went to his room. He

found a book that was completely blank. He wrote these words: "Blaineley, she is the

woman I love. She's more amazing than the Harry Potter books. Duncan was wrong.

Girls might like tough guys, but there's a diva who likes this bookworm."

How did you like chapter 3? I know it's a little long. Sorry! I had a power surge of ideas

in my head. The side pairings will be more detailed in upcoming chapters. In the

meantime, stick around folks! Get ready for Chapter 4!


	4. The First Date

Enjoy Chapter 4! The First Date

It was the day of the date. Noah had to go along with Trent and Justin's plan to help him

with the date tonight. It was breakfast time at 7 in the morning. He saw Blaineley in the

cafeteria getting waffles. "Hi, Blaineley," he said. "Good morning, my handsome Noah,"

she said. Then, she kissed him on the cheek. Noah had noticed her green dress she was

wearing. Also, she had a red bow this time, plus some red shoes to match it. Noah told

her, "Blaineley, you always look gorgeous to me." She smiled and replied, "You always

look handsome, Noah." Then, Noah worked up the courage to ask her a question.

"Blaineley, do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?" he asked. Blaineley

stopped eating and exclaimed, "I'd love to go out with you tonight, Noah! I'll go change

after I'm eating. Still, I'm excited for us going out on a date tonight!" Noah remembered

something. Blaineley knew what it was. He explained, "There's an issue. How will we go

out and make sure we don't get caught by Geoff or Bridgette?" Blaineley replied, "Easy.

We go through 2 different doors. We'll meet in the parking lot, okay?" Noah gave her a

thumbs-up. As he got up to leave, Blaineley said, "Wait!" Noah turned to her. She gave

him a sweet kiss on the lips. Then, she said, "See you later, Noah!" She left the cafeteria.

"That went well, I suppose," he said. After that, Justin, Trent, and Beth were at a table

near him. Beth said, "We also think that went well for you, too!" she cheered. Justin said,

"All right, Noah. You, me, and Trent are going tuxedo shopping." Noah asked, "This

sweater vest doesn't look good?" Trent told him, "If Blaineley's going to look great for

you, then do the same for her." Beth said to Noah, "Your secret's safe with me too." At

noon, the three boys went to a place called, "Larry's Tuxedos." After an hour of trying

some on, Noah found a perfect green tuxedo. Trent commented, "She will like that,

man." Secondly, they went to a store called, "Jerome's Cologne." Trent sprayed the first

one in the air for the scent. Noah coughed and shouted sarcastically, "That's good, if

you're trying to make me choke on bad cologne!" Trent told him, "Try this one." Noah

smelled the cologne. "Wow. That's one's good." Meanwhile, Blaineley was picking out

dresses from her dressing room. She told herself, "This purple one makes me look good

for Noah." There were also some black high-heels that she ordered from a magazine.

Also, she put on some red lipstick and the red bow from earlier. Then, all of the clothes

for her date tonight, were in the closet. Once again, she dreamt about her and Noah. In

the dream, Noah said, "Blaineley, this was the best night of my life." Blaineley

exclaimed, "Noah, you are so charming." Suddenly, they kissed in front of Blaineley's

house. However, as she was daydreaming about it, someone knocked. Once again, it was

Bridgette. The surfer told her, "Blaineley, have you heard the drama about Harold and

Izzy?" "Not at all," she replied. Bridgette explained, "Well, Harold and Izzy are a couple

now!" Isn't that great?" Blaineley said, "That's gossip waiting to spread, and it's my job

to spread it!" While that happened, Harold and Izzy were in the game room. Izzy told

Harold, "playing darts is just like shooting lasers!" Harold explained to his girlfriend,

"Izzy, use the angle of the darts and speed to shoot, okay?" She took his advice. The dart

landed right in the middle of the board. She yelled, "Perfect! Just like shooting deer all

over again!" Blaineley recorded all of this with her camera, while hiding. On the other

half of town, Justin, Trent, and Noah were headed back to the aftermath studio. Trent told

Noah, "Listen, Noah. At a restaurant, give the waiter or waitress a tip. Also, pay the bill,

too. If Blaineley offers to split it, then do that." Noah looked at him and said, "Thanks. I

hope that happens." When the clock struck 7 o'clock, Noah was ready. He headed out.

Blaineley was also ready. They met in the parking lot. Blaineley smiled and said, "Wow,

Noah. You look sharp and handsome. When Noah saw Blaineley, he was amazed. She

had on a beautiful, purple dress that showed some cleavage , black high-heels, red

lipstick, and her hair was gorgeous. "You look great, Blaineley, " he said while blushing.

They drove in Blaineley's car to T.D.I. Mondays. The waiter saw them and showed them

to a table. His name was Shane. He asked them, "What would you like to order?"

Blaineley told him, "Get me a cheeseburger. Noah wants the fries with salt." Shane said,

"Thanks." Noah said, "Blaineley, you're so terrific. Also, you're very specific. I think it's

blainerific!" She blushed and told him, "Thanks! You're great to be around, Noah." Right

at that moment, Blaineley's Dr. Pepper came. Noah observed, "Hey, Blaineley. There's 2

straws." They both drank the soda while admiring each other's eyes. "I'm glad you like

me, Blaineley. Other people call me the sarcastic know-it-all," he explained. Shane was

having problems. The lady he was serving said, "This isn't cooked well enough! Take it

back!" Next, he brought her a soda. She yelled, "This isn't diet soda!" Noah saw that

Shane was getting yelled at harshly. He got up and said, "Look, lady. He has other people

to serve. By the way, we know that your hair is a fake wig." He pulled it off. She ran out

screaming. Blaineley laughed and told him, "Noah! That was hilarious!" Shane came by

the table. "Thanks, man. By the way, I'll pay for your food." Noah told him, "Thanks.

Here's a tip of 50 dollars." Then, they left the restaurant after eating. Meanwhile,

Bridgette was frantic. "Geoff! I can't find Blaineley anywhere!" Geoff explained,

"Bridge, don't worry. I bet she quit." Izzy came along and yelled, "I can't find Noah

either. Maybe he's in the cookie jar!" In the car, they were back at the parking lot.

Blaineley looked at Noah and said, "This was a wonderful night, Noah." He told her, "By

the way, here's a present." He gave her roses and chocolates. She yelled, "They're

beautiful, Noah." After that, they kissed in the moonlight. Blaineley told him, "Good

night, my smart Noah." He said, "Good night, my lovely Blaineley." They went through

two doors. Geoff said, "Noah! Where were you, dude?" He said to the skater, "A place

called None of Your Business, Geoff." Blaineley saw Bridgette in the hallway. The surfer

girl asked, "Where were you? It's 9:30 p.m.!" Blaineley said, "I was at my house, that's

all." When Blaineley entered her room, she put the roses in a vase. She told herself, "The

roses are the flowers of my love for Noah. The chocolates are his love for me."

How did you like Chapter 4? Sorry that it's long! I had another power surge of ideas! Did

you like their first date? How long will it be until Geoff or Bridgette finds out? Anyway,

wait till I upload Chapter 5!


	5. One Exciting Day of Ditching

Chapter 5: One Exciting Day of Ditching

It was a week after Noah and Blaineley's first date. Noah was in his room reading when

Izzy came in. The redhead yelled, "Hi Noah! It's another aftermath show today!" Noah

replied sarcastically, "Wow. That's so awesome. Who's the victim this time?" Izzy told

him, "It's Tyler and Courtney. They both quit the show." Even though Noah seemed

calm, he was about to be startled. Izzy asked, "So, what did you do last week?" Noah

replied, "Be more specific, please." Izzy yelled, "You know, when you came back at 9:30

p.m. on Friday night." Noah told her, "Nothing happened. Look, I have to go." Noah left

his room and went to Blaineley's. She opened the door. "Hi, Noah. It's a beautiful day for

gossip on the aftermath show!" He said, "I wonder if Courtney will kick, scream, and

cry." Then, he kissed her cheek. Blaineley carried Noah into her room. He sat down a

chair, as she closed the door. "Noah, listen. Geoff and Bridgette hate me. They might hate

you for telling off Geoff last week." Noah explained, "I told off Geoff because it's not

fair how they treat you. You're just doing your job of getting gossip and dishing dirt."

Blaineley smiled and said, "Thanks, Noah. You're a good boyfriend. I have an idea. Let's

have a ditch date!" Noah questioned, "What's that?" She explained, "We ditch the show

and do whatever we want. We'll have to sneak out of here, since guards are at the doors

on aftermath show days." Right at that moment, an intern came in and said, "5 minutes,

you guys." Noah saw an air vent behind a table. "We can go through here," he thought.

Blaineley told him, "Scheming and sneaking around. We're so alike!" However, Tyler

was walking in the hallway and said, "Wow. Noah talks in a girl voice?" Meanwhile,

Courtney saw Tyler and said, "My lawyers will sue Gwen and Duncan. What are you

doing?" The weak jock told her, "I heard Noah talking in a girl voice about ditches."

Courtney asked, "Are you sure? You're really bad at many things, you know. Let's just

go down to the studio." Meanwhile, in the air vent, Blaineley and Noah were searching

for an escape route. "I see light!" Noah shouted. However, they went sliding down the air

duct, and they landed in a dumpster. Blaineley and Noah got clean, and were in the

parking lot. "Let's take my car!" she insisted. They drove to her house. Blaineley opened

the door. Noah gasped and said, "this place looks very nice and big." Blaineley giggled

and said, "I'm glad it's amazing to you. Where should we go for the hour?" Noah

questioned, "The beach, I guess. It's a nice day out." Blaineley went upstairs to look for

something. Noah found a basket in her kitchen. The fridge was a nice size. He thought,

"After the beach, w can go on a picnic. I'll grab the stuff that she likes." Blaineley came

downstairs and asked with charm, "Well? Do you like it?" Noah turned and his face was

red with his blushing. She had on a red bikini, lipstick, and a pink bow in her hair. "You

look amazing. Wow!" She had a blue dress in her shopping bag, too. "We're having a

picnic, too?" she asked. "Not just any picnic, Blaineley. It's a romantic, moonlight picnic.

They left the house, and made it to the beach. Noah set up an umbrella for them.

Afterwards, Blaineley put sunscreen on him. "What about you?" he asked. "I want to

have a nice tan for you," she replied. Noah got the sunscreen bottle and put sunscreen on

her, anyway. As they were talking, three guys came along. The red haired guy asked,

"Hey, babe. Do you want to hang with some real guys for a while?" Noah, obviously

offended, told him, "Back off and get away from my girlfriend." The three guys laughed.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do, shrimp?" Then, he threw a boomerang. Noah

caught it. Wanting revenge, he angled the boomerang. Then, he threw it. The boomerang

hit the first guy, knocked out the second, and struck the third. Noah sarcastically said,

"Wow. Tough guys are strong." Blaineley cheered. "Noah, that was fantastic! Your fans

would go crazy!" Noah laughed and replied, "Please. Sierra only blogs about Cody on

Fred's List, Spyspace, and Lacebook." Meanwhile, at the aftermath show, Geoff was

interviewing Courtney. He said, "All right, Courtney. What do have to say about Gwen?"

Courtney glared at him and replied, "She's a boyfriend kisser!" Bridgette noticed

something. The surfer girl asked, "Geoff, where's Noah?" He looked around and replied,

"Strange. The dude's not here. Hey, where's Blaineley?" Tyler commented, "I heard

Noah talking in a girl's voice about ditches and air vents." Courtney harshly told him,

"Are you sure he didn't say he was going to ditch the show?" Just then, Geoff thought

back to Friday. Bridgette also remembered that night. Geoff yelled, "Noah came back at

9:30 p.m. that night, dudes!" Bridgette shouted, "Blaineley came back at that time, also!"

Geoff asked, "Isn't it weird that neither one is here right now?" Courtney intervened and

said, "Geoff, stop. It's probably a coincidence." On the other side of town, Noah and

Blaineley went to an ice cream shop. "Let's get strawberry. It's pink like the color of

hearts," Blaineley told Noah. The clerk said, "It comes with free heart-shaped cookies."

They sat down at a table and ate the bowl of ice cream with two spoons. Then, Noah

kissed Blaineley on the lips. She said, "You're so nice, like this ice cream." Next, a

familiar face came in. "Hi, guys. It's good to see you again." Noah said, "Hey, Shane."

Shane told them, "I got something for you guys." It was a coupon to any restaurant in

town. Blaineley shouted, "Wow! 95% off? We can use it any day of the year as many

times as we want?" It was 3 p.m. Noah thanked Shane, and they left. Meanwhile, in the

aftermath studio, Geoff moved on to interview Tyler. "Where's Lindsay?" the jock asked.

Geoff told him, "She's in the cafeteria." Anyway, Bridgette called Noah on her cell

phone. While that happened, it was 4:45 p.m. when Blaineley and Noah had their picnic

in the park. Noah explained, "I brought sandwiches, sodas, cake, and I ordered a pizza for

us." Blaineley cheered, "You know me so well, my handsome Noah. I love you." Right at

that moment, Noah received a call. "Hello?" he asked. "Noah, it's Bridgette? Where are

you?" He looked at Blaineley for an answer. "I'm in a town called You Don't Need To

Know." Then, he hung up. They started eating. When they were finished, it was 7:30

p.m. Blaineley told Noah, "Geoff will be furious. Bridgette will be too." Noah

commented, "As if we should care what they think about us." Finally, they made it to the

aftermath show's parking lot. Noah said, "Today was the best ditch day I've ever had,

Blaineley. Your blue dress is great, by the way." She gave him a kiss on the lips and

hugged him after that. "You were awesome, Noah. Today was full of drama! It was the

best." They said good night to each other and entered 2 doors, like last time. However,

when Blaineley entered, Bridgette asked, "You! Where were you? Why are you wearing

that dress, anyway? Blaineley shot back and replied, "Mind your own drama, surfer girl."

On the other side, Noah was being yelled at by Geoff. "Dude! It's 8:23 p.m.! Where were

you?" Noah answered, "It's not your business, so stay out of it." As Blaineley went to her

room, Bridgette was still in the hallway. "Geoff and I will find out what's up with those

two. They look at each other, and they're never around when we need them." Meanwhile,

Noah went to Blaineley's room. He told her, "Look, if they talk to us alone, they'll know

something's up." Blaineley replied, "You can stay here." Noah gave her a present. It was

heart-shaped cookies. The cookies had "N+B" written in icing. Then, Noah fell asleep on

the couch. Blaineley gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Noah," she said.

How was Chapter 5? Can they keep their romance a secret? Bridgette and Geoff are getting suspicious! Will Tyler find out? Get ready for Chapter 6!


	6. An Unexpected Friend

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Friend

Noah woke up in Blaineley's dressing room. It was 9 a.m. "Good morning, Noah."

Blaineley said. She had a book in her hands. "Is that the new Harry Potter book?" Noah

asked. "Yes. I bought it for you. I know you love to read." Noah gasped and exclaimed,

"Wow! Thanks, Blaineley!" Then, Noah gave her a wonderful kiss on the lips. As

Blaineley blushed, an intern came in. He said, "It's a special aftermath today. It's focused

on you two for some reason." Blaineley and Noah were shocked. Noah told his girlfriend,

"Blaineley, let's just go get breakfast, okay?" They went to the cafeteria, and ate

pancakes. At that moment, Duncan came in. "So, Noah? Who's the hot girl?" Noah told

the punk, "We're just having breakfast. Her name's Blaineley." Duncan warned them,

"Listen, guys. I was sneaking around and I heard Geoff and Bridgette. They talked bad

about you guys. I think you should leave before everyone comes and sees you together."

Blaineley explained, "Only we know. Courtney won't find out. Why are you helping us,

anyway?" Noah interrupted, "It's because he'll tell people and get on our nerves while

we're here." Duncan explained, "I may be bad, but I won't go that low like Heather. The

aftermath's in 3 hours. Go somewhere to kill time." Noah said, "How about we have

another picnic? This time, you get to choose what we'll eat, Blaineley." Next, Blaineley

kissed Noah on the lips. "I'll go change clothes!" she shouted. After she left, Noah

looked at Duncan. "Well? Say whatever bad remark you want about our relationship,"

Noah told the punk. "Here's a tip: When you're together, close the door. Don't let anyone

walk in on you guys kissing." Noah answered, "Yeah. That's what ruined you and

Courtney. Tyler's a snitch. You should get back at him, Duncan." Duncan was amazed.

"Wow. For once, you agree with me. I'll help you find something. Let's go to your

room." Meanwhile, Blaineley chose a purple dress with red high heels, lipstick, and a

black bow in her hair. Then, she had another daydream. Blaineley and Noah were at her

house. Noah said, "Blaineley, you're so good at getting gossip." Blaineley giggled, and

said, "You're so good at math, Noah." Then, they shared a kiss while looking at

fireworks. Suddenly, Trent came knocking. "Hi, Blaineley. Have you seen Noah?"

Blaineley replied, "He's getting ready for our picnic by the lake." Trent hurried, "Listen.

The aftermath show starts in an hour and a half, okay?" Blaineley said, "Thanks." On the

boys' side, Duncan and Justin gave Noah new clothes to wear for the date. "A red

tuxedo? Really, guys?" Justin told him, "You look great. I'm not talking to a mirror,

either." Then, Noah and Blaineley drove to a place called "Cerulean Lake." Blaineley

was really excited. "Wow, Noah! It's beautiful! I packed all the sweets, sodas, and I

brought pizza and nachos." Noah told her, "You know me very well, Blaineley." Then, it

was 11:00. Geoff and Bridgette had lunch with Courtney and Tyler. Bridgette looked

around and yelled, "You're kidding me! Those two are gone again?" Geoff asked, "Are

you talking about Noah and Blaineley?" Courtney interrupted, "Obviously. Who else

disappears every day?" Meanwhile, Noah and Blaineley were eating pizza and drinking

sodas. They finished eating in 15 minutes. Noah said, "I realized that you don't know

much about me. I'm good at wasting time, I hate when books rhyme, and you're not

asking, but I have eight other siblings. I love the sound of violins, and making you smile.

Also, I love kissing you, and I love it when you say my name, Blaineley. She smiled and

kissed his forehead. Then, they headed back to the car. However, Noah's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" Courtney angrily said, "Noah, get your sarcastic, know-it-all self

here, now! Where are you?" He looked at Blaineley. Then, he hung up. "Wow. She's

bossy and annoying. Not my kind of drama," Blaineley said. They drove back to the

studio. When they got there, it was 11:20. Blaineley smiled, and said, "Noah, you're an

exciting, sarcastic guy." He laughed and said, "Blaineley, you're cooler than Harry

Potter." They went into 2 doors again. Bridgette said, "Where have you been, Blaineley?"

Blaineley replied, "Whatever." It was time for the show. Geoff cheered. "Welcome to

another aftermath! This one's special!" Duncan replied, "This better not waste my time."

Geoff said, "First! Our two guests! Noah, and Blaineley!" They came in holding hands.

Luckily, Geoff didn't see that. "Okay! 1st question" Courtney asked, "1st off. Where do

you guys disappear to during the day?" Noah couldn't answer. Blaineley looked at him,

and they communicated with their eyes. "Bookstore," Noah answered. "The spa,"

Blaineley said. However, Geoff was suspicious. "Really? How do you two come back at

the same time, then?" he asked. Noah said, "I walk over here." Blaineley said, "I drive

slowly." Geoff pulled out a shocking question. "Blaineley. Are you and Noah having a

secret relationship?" She replied, "No, we're friends." Geoff yelled, "Liar! You're hiding

something!" Blaineley couldn't respond. Geoff said, "Bridge, she's lying." What

happened next, shocked everyone. "That's enough!" Duncan shouted. "You know what?

If they have a relationship, or not, it's none of your business, anyway!" Then, he punched

Geoff in the face. Duncan yelled, "Hey, audience! Show's over! Go watch something

that's really worth watching!" Meanwhile, Blaineley and Noah snuck out of the studio,

and went to her room. "Blaineley said, "That drama came way too close, Noah!" He

replied, "Yeah. At least we're alone." Blaineley bought Noah a cup of coffee. "Take it. It

always makes me feel better." They drank the hot cups of coffee. However, as Tyler was

walking around, he saw them together. Tyler gasped, "No way!" Noah screamed, "This

isn't what it looks like, you idiot!" Tyler ran off. Right at the moment, he slammed into

Duncan. "Hey, Duncan! Noah's dating Blaineley!" Duncan grabbed Tyler and hit him in

the chest. "How dare you invade their privacy, idiot! You ruin that relationship, and it'll

be the last thing you do!" Tyler ran off crying. Meanwhile, Noah hid in Blaineley's

closet. Bridgette came by. The surfer girl was suspicious, like her boyfriend. Blaineley

asked, "Why are you here, anyway?" Bridgette pulled out a forged book. She read from

it. "Section 2, paragraph A. An aftermath host cannot date a contestant, whether they're

formal or not. Noah checked his laptop and got Chris on webcam. He told him what he

just heard from Bridgette. Then, he came out of the closet. Bridgette gasped, "I knew it!

You guys are dating!" Chris intervened, "So? That's not a real rule in the Total Drama

Book!" Blaineley was furious. "Bridgette come closer to me," she ordered. After that,

Blaineley farted in Bridgette's face. Noah was amazed. "Wow. I thought only factories

had toxic air. Good one, Blaineley." Bridgette ran past Duncan, and she was screaming.

Duncan said, "Wow. What happened to her?" He ignored the subject, and went to

Blaineley's room. He laughed and said, "Bridgette smells like blue cheese!" Noah

pointed out, "She won't tell anyone. Blaineley forced her not to tell." Anyway, Duncan

put 50 dollars on the table afterwards. He had a scheme. "You two! There's a new dance

club in the area! They play all kinds of music. Go there, tomorrow night, okay?"

Blaineley shouted, "Yes, we'll go. What about Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, or Tyler

getting in the way?" Duncan had an idea. "Listen, guys. I'll handle Geoff, Lindsay will

distract Tyler, Leshawna will handle Courtney, and Trent will distract Bridgette," he

announced. Noah and Blaineley blushed at each other, and happily kissed. Duncan left

the room. "I'll give them some privacy," he thought. Finally, he headed to his room.


	7. The Dance Club And Amazing Drama

Chapter 7: The Dance Club and Amazing Drama

Noah was back in his room. "I love reading this book that Blaineley got me," he thought

to himself. Then, he looked at the clock. "Wow. It's only 7 a.m. That's great," he said

sarcastically. Next, he headed to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Blaineley was in her dressing

room putting on makeup, when Izzy came out from the air vent. "Hi, Blaineley! Sorry for

dropping in. Pun intended," the crazy redhead yelled. Blaineley asked, "Why are you

here, anyway?" Izzy shouted, "Noah's in the cafeteria. He needs a breakfast buddy."

Blaineley ran out the door, and headed to the cafeteria. Noah was sitting at a table eating

waffles with Duncan. Blaineley shouted, "Good morning, Noah. How was the book?"

Noah replied, "It was great. I never knew that Harry Potter knew ice spells." Blaineley

got a plate of waffles and sat next to Noah. Duncan said, "So, guys. Are you ready for the

plan?" Noah answered, "Yeah. Tell us what to do." Duncan said, "I informed Trent,

Lindsay, and Leshawna. They'll keep three idiots from bothering you. I'll handle Geoff."

Blaineley squealed, "Thank you, Duncan. I'm good at dishing gossip, but I'm bad at

taking it. Noah, I'll choose an outfit that will make you blush. See you later, okay?"

Then, she kissed him on the cheek, and went to her room. "Wow. Noah's growing up,"

Duncan joked. Noah shot back with, "You're going to rule the throne, and be king of

Annoying Land." Duncan said, "Look, smart guy, I'll find you something to wear. I'll get

some cologne, too." Afterwards, Duncan left the cafeteria. Noah finished eating, and

went up the hallway to the game room. Meanwhile, Courtney crashed into him. "Ouch!

Watch where you're going, geek!" she yelled. Noah replied, "I was. At least I don't

overreact to every little thing, and threaten to sue people like you do." Then, he was at the

game room. However, Courtney had a list. "Forget revenge on Gwen. Find out what the

know-it-all's hiding," she thought as she wrote that down. Noah was playing a game of

darts. "This is boring," he thought. Lindsay came in. She asked, "Nolan, have you seen

my makeup kit?" Noah replied, "No. Tyler has it. Check his room." She ran to his room.

On the girls' side of the studio, Blaineley put two outfits in a shopping bag. She thought

to herself, "This red dress made Noah blush once." There was a pair of red high-heels,

lipstick, and two bows. Blaineley also put on perfume that smelled really good. As she

was preparing, somebody knocked. It was Justin. The male model asked, "Blaineley, is

Noah here?" She replied, "No. He's not. I hope bad drama didn't reach him." Justin told

her, "Don't worry. The cameras want only me." Blaineley told him, "By the way, can you

get Izzy out of the air vents?" Justin went into a nearby air vent. Meanwhile, Duncan

picked out two outfits for Noah. "This one is for the dance club. The other one is just a

blue tuxedo. I'll give him some cologne to make Blaineley love him more than ever," he

thought to himself. As he took these to Noah's room, he ran into Leshawna. She asked,

"So, you're helping Noah for real, huh?" Duncan replied, "Yeah." Leshawna changed the

subject. "We have an alliance meeting in 20 minutes. We'll go over the plan at 3:00 in

the game room." Duncan ran to Noah's room and put the two outfits in his closet. Noah

headed to Blaineley's room. He said, "So, Blaineley, it's 11 a.m. What do you want to

do?" She answered, "Let's go to my house. I have an indoor heated pool." Noah and

Blaineley made sure the coast was clear first. They ran to the parking lot, and got in the

car. When they made it to her house, she went upstairs to change. Noah went to the

kitchen. "I love coffee," he thought. As he drank some, Blaineley came downstairs. Noah

looked, and all he could say was, "Wow. You look great." Blaineley was wearing a

brown bikini. She saw him blushing intensely. Then, she had an idea. Noah blushed even

more when Blaineley showed some cleavage. "I guess that means you like it, Noah," she

told him. Next, she kissed him on the lips. Noah noticed the blue bow in her hair, also.

They sat by her pool. "Wow! This water's really hot!" Noah exclaimed, as he touched it.

Then, he changed into some swim trunks. Blaineley noticed that Noah had 2-pack abs.

"Wow! You must be strong," she yelled. Noah replied, "No, not really." Blaineley went

on the diving board, and jumped in the water. She explained, "Come on in, Noah! The

water's fine!" Noah shouted, "That water's really hot. You are too, Blaineley." She

laughed and swam over to him. "Pretty please, Noah?" she asked with charm. Noah

crossed his arms and said, "Still not coming in." Blaineley heard that Noah was ticklish.

She started tickling him. "Ha ha! Stop it, Blaineley! Okay, I'll come in," he chuckled.

Noah noticed some switches on the walls. "First, I'll press a button," he told her. The

button he pressed created bubbles in the pool. Blaineley sighed, "Wow. This is so

relaxing." Noah jumped in the pool. "Whoa. This feels amazing," he said. Blaineley

swam over to him. She looked into his brown eyes. Noah touched her beautiful blonde

hair. "We should get out now," he told her. They got out and dried off. "Noah, you're so

sweet to me," Blaineley said. Noah asked, "Really? No one's ever told me that before."

Blaineley smiled and kissed his forehead. After they changed back into their usual

clothes, they watched tv in her living room. TDWT was on. Chris said, "That wraps up

another filler episode on Total Drama World Tour!" Noah explained, "It's weird how

Cody built Gwen's face out of wood in 25 seconds." Blaineley exclaimed, "Now that's

the craziness of drama!" Meanwhile, at the aftermath studio, Leshawna and Duncan were

in Noah's room with Trent and Lindsay. "We divide and conquer," Duncan yelled.

Leshawna announced, "I'll get back at Courtney for making Harold vote me off in TDA."

Lindsay shouted, "Tyler needs to spend time with me on a shopping spree! Yay!" Trent

explained, "I'll play songs for Bridgette. How are we going to get them in four separate

places, anyway?" Duncan smirked, "Leave that to me." Meanwhile, Bridgette was going

to find Blaineley. "First, I'll search her house. She eats meat, too. I hate that," she said

out loud. Trent yelled, "Bridgette, wait! You must be hungry." He had a chef bring out a

giant plate of carrots. The surfer girl smiled and replied, "Thanks, Trent. I'm busy,

though." Trent acted innocent and asked, "With what?" Bridgette couldn't lie. She

blurted out, "I'm going to spy on Blaineley!" Trent still played innocent. "Well, would

you like it if Ezekiel spied on you, Bridgette?" She yelled, "No way! I see what you

mean, Trent." He explained, "Yeah. Plus, these carrots won't eat themselves." Bridgette

started eating. However, she didn't notice Trent giving her car flat tires. In the game

room, Courtney was writing on her to-do list. "Revenge on Noah," she wrote down.

Leshawna found Courtney. The bossy girl saw her standing there. "What do you want? I

have to call my lawyers, so move out of my way!" What happened next, was crazy.

Leshawna grabbed Courtney and threw her into a closet. Courtney yelled, "Let me out!

You're going to get it!" Leshawna laughed and put a chair in front of the door. In the

cafeteria, Lindsay was talking to Tyler. "Tyler, what's a baseball?" she asked. Tyler went

into a long speech about it. As Geoff was walking in the hallway, Duncan knocked him

out with one punch to the face. Meanwhile, Noah and Blaineley were going to the dance

club. Blaineley had on a red dress, a black bow, lipstick, and red high-heels. Noah could

smell her perfume. "That's nice," he said. Blaineley smiled and exclaimed, "Your

cologne is amazing, Noah." They arrived at the dance club. It was 5:30 p.m. As they went

in, they held hands and blushed. Noah was excited. He heard the loud, blaring music.

Noah and Blaineley found a table. Blaineley yelled, "This is great!" Noah was bored,

until three girls approached him. They looked like they could be Heather's sisters. The

first girl said, "Hey, pouty boy. Do you want to dance?" Noah replied, "Not with you."

Blaineley inserted, "Sorry, girls. He's with me." The 3rd girl said, "Really? He doesn't

seem like he's enjoying it." Blaineley was mad. Then, she had an idea. She taunted the 3

girls. "You need better makeup. You need better hair color! You're horrific!" she

exclaimed. The 2nd girl yelled, "Let's take this outside, blondie!" Noah watched. It was

Blaineley vs. 3 girls. As they were about to strike, Blaineley farted in their faces. They

ran away screaming. Noah cheered, "That was great, Blaineley! Who knew that beans

could be turned into a toxic weapon?" They went inside. A slow song was playing.

Blaineley taught Noah how to slow dance, step by step. She said, "Kiss me, Noah." He

kissed her on the lips, and he smiled. It was 8:30 p.m. They drove back to the aftermath

studio. "Blaineley, today was awesome. By the way, I ordered a 5-star dinner to come to

your room." She squealed, "A 5-star dinner for us? Thank you so much, Noah!" He

smiled, "I think about you all the time. You're better than the Harry Potter movies," he

told her. Then, they went through the same door, and went to her room. Noah explained,

"I also got 5-star breakfast, lunch, and dinner for us. It lasts 3 months." Blaineley was

amazed. "Jazz music and dessert, too?" she asked. "I got it all by using the coupon that

Shane gave us a few weeks ago." As they started to eat, Noah gave her something. "Here

you go," he said. Blaineley saw that it was her blue bow from the pool. She said, "You're

so charming, Noah." Then, they ate the delicious 5-star dinner. Lindsay heard from

outside and squealed, "Wow! That is so romantic!" Then, she went to her room.

Did you like this chapter? Stay tuned for Ch.8! Please Read & Review!


	8. A Day Full of Surprises

Chapter 8: A Day Full of Surprises

Blaineley and Noah were in her dressing room having pancakes. "I love this 5-star

breakfast, Noah!" she announced. Noah said, "That's great. Keep your voice down,

though. It's only 6 a.m." Meanwhile, Duncan was wandering in the hallway. "Man, I

need food," he thought to himself. Suddenly, an amazing aroma reached his nose.

"Are those pancakes? Is that coffee? Well, it's better than the crud that Chef would

serve," he said. Noah asked, "Do you want my pancakes, Blaineley? I already had three."

She replied, "Yes, my handsome Noah. These pancakes are sweet like you." Then, she

kissed him on the lips. As Blaineley was eating, Duncan walked in. Noah said, "Morning,

Duncan." The punk asked, "Hey, guys. Can I have some breakfast?" Blaineley replied,

"Sure. Whatever." Noah asked, "So, Duncan. Have you talked to Gwen?" Duncan said,

"Yeah. She told me that she won the last 6 challenges." Blaineley's mind was on another

subject. "Listen, Duncan. What should Noah and I do today?" Duncan answered, "Okay,

guys. Today, there's another aftermath. It's at 4 p.m." Noah replied, "Blaineley, we

should go somewhere." She said, "You're right, Noah." Duncan interrupted, "Wait, guys!

The four idiots we distracted last time might come after you for revenge. Here's an idea.

Everyone's still asleep, but stores are open. Go on a morning date or something."

Blaineley shouted, "I'll go take a shower and pick out a gorgeous outfit!" Then, she

kissed Noah on the cheek. Noah said, "Her kisses are really hot, Duncan." The punk

shouted, "Noah, dude. While you guys are out, I'll be sneaking back on TDWT." Noah

replied, "How will you do that?" Duncan told him, "I stole a tech-gadget from Cody. It

teleports you to any place in the world." Meanwhile, Blaineley came out of the shower.

She had a red towel on. However, some cleavage could be seen. Noah was blushing

intensely. Duncan said, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a while." Noah could only

stare and blush at her. Blaineley thought, "Well, he's never seen me like this before. I

should show him. At least he'll say something." Before Noah could speak, Blaineley took

off her towel. She walked towards Noah, and kissed him on the lips. Noah said,

"Blaineley, you look amazing. Sorry. Is my face still red from blushing?" She replied,

"Noah, it's ok. Plus, I know you're enjoying this moment." Noah smiled and told her,

"You're right, Blaineley. Anyway, do you want to go shopping?" She cheered, "Oh, yes!

I'd love to shop with you, my smart Noah." Next, Noah pulled out a credit card. "I got

this from Shane. It has 500, 000 dollars on it," he explained. Blaineley had to put on

some clothes, so Noah left the room. He left the room, and he had a daydream about

Blaineley. In the dream, they were at an amusement park. Blaineley said, "Noah, can we

please go into The Tunnel Of Love?" He replied, "Anything for you, my hot, lovely,

Blaineley." They entered on a heart-shaped boat. When they came out, Noah received a

heart-shaped wand. It had every single Harry Potter spell that was ever used. Then, he

snapped out of it. "I should head to the game room," he thought. As he was going there,

he checked his watch. It was 6:21 a.m. Meanwhile, Duncan found him. The punk asked,

"Noah, dude! How'd it go with Blaineley? Actually, I can tell from your face being so

red. Anyway, I set up a prank in Geoff's room. He'll wake up, turn on the light switch,

and then, a pie will hit him right in the face!" Noah wondered, "Did you learn all these

pranks in juvie?" Duncan replied, "Yeah." Blaineley walked down the hallway. She had a

green dress on, a red bow, lipstick, and red high-heels. Noah blushed and said, "Well, we

have to go shopping. Bye, Duncan." The punk waved goodbye. Blaineley and Noah went

to her car. Noah asked, "So, where should we go first, Blaineley?" She replied, "It's still

dark out here, though." Noah said, "Well, the dark is perfect for us, Blaineley." She

cheered, "You're right, Noah! The moon's still showing. How about we have a picnic in

Moonlight Forest?" Noah told her, "Yeah. We can do that." Blaineley kissed him on the

lips after that. When they reached Moonlight Forest, Noah stepped out of the car. He

yelled, "Blaineley, let's set up our picnic here, okay?" She replied, "I agree. It's

beautiful." As Noah opened the basket that had many treats in it, fireflies started

appearing. They lit up the dark sky. Blaineley exclaimed, "Wow! What a pretty sight!"

After they finished eating, they drove to a shopping area. Noah checked his watch.

"Blaineley, it's 6:45 a.m. Are you sure that the mall's open?" She said, "Yes. The

automatic doors are opening." They ran into the mall. Noah checked the mall map. He

shouted, "Whoa! There's a coffee shop right next to the shoe store, Blaineley!" She

chuckled, "That's great for us." It was amazing how they were the only people in the

mall. While Noah drank some coffee, Blaineley was shopping for many items. She

thought to herself, "I love shopping, especially when items are 99% off!" Noah chased

after her. He used his credit card on all the items that she bought. The screen said, "Your

total payment is 1 dollar." Noah paid for everything, and they left after that. Blaineley

was walking to her car, while Noah carried all of her shopping bags. He put them in the

trunk of the car. However, he noticed something. Blaineley was looking into a window

and she was smiling. Noah came near her and asked, "What are you looking at?" Next, he

blushed as he saw a white wedding dress in the window. There was also a black tuxedo,

too. Blaineley and Noah had the same daydream. In their dreams, Noah and Blaineley

were at a wedding altar. She was wearing the dress, while he wore the tuxedo. Chris

McLean said, "You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Noah and

Blaineley leaned in for a kiss. "Here's our wedding kiss, my smart, handsome Noah."

Suddenly, they snapped out of it. Their lips were pressed against each other's in this

moment. Blaineley held Noah close to her. Noah thought to himself, "This is what

romance is like, I guess." Afterwards, they went in the car. Blaineley suggested, "I have

an idea, Noah! Let's go to the new arcade!" However, Noah interrupted, "Sorry. I'm

smart, but I'm only good at Pokemon games." Blaineley asked with charm and love,

"Pretty please, Noah? We can go to my house after this." He replied, "Fine. I'll make you

happy." They made it to an arcade called "T.D.W.T Games." Noah opened the door.

"Whoa. Someone's a Total Drama game maker," he said. There were games based off of

challenges. As Noah looked around, he crashed into a boy named Steven. He yelled,

"Watch where you're going, dork!" Noah shot back and said, "I was watching. Maybe

your eyes are on backwards." Steven noticed Blaineley. "Hello, there. You seem like a

hot babe to hang out with." Blaineley was mad. "No way! Don't talk to my boyfriend like

that, either." Steven shouted, "Look here, baby. You're coming with me." Blaineley

replied, "Oh, really? I'll take you on in Slap Slap Revolution. If I win, then you have to

deal with a girl named Courtney. If you win, then I'll give you a kiss." Steven said,

"Deal. Better watch out, Noah. She'll be mine. Ha ha ha!" Steven and Blaineley joined

six more people up on the platforms. Then, the music started. Blaineley won two rounds

in a row. Also, Steven brutally slapped two girls off their platforms. Finally, it came

down to the two of them. Noah cheered, "Take him down, Blaineley!" Steven tried to

slap her, but he missed. Suddenly, she grabbed Steven, and threw him off the platform.

The other people cheered. Noah shouted, "Yeah, Blaineley! You beat that jerk!" She

received a golden trophy for beating the champion, who was Steven. Noah and Blaineley

left the arcade, while holding hands. Once again, Noah checked his watch. It was 7:47

a.m. Now, they drove to Blaineley's house. Noah entered and asked, "So, why are we

here?" Blaineley told Noah, "I'll explain when we reach my bedroom, okay?" They

climbed up the stairs to her room. Blaineley announced, "By the way, I'll give you this."

She placed a house key in his hands. Noah explained, "I know what it's for. If Geoff or

Bridgette kidnaps you, or if they take you to jail, then I'll have a place to run to."

Blaineley said, "Exactly." When they reached the bedroom, Blaineley shouted, "I have to

change clothes first." Noah told her, "All right. I'll be watching tv." However, Blaineley

grabbed his hand. She smiled and explained, "Noah, it's okay. You saw me take off my

towel once." Noah blushed and said, "Okay. You win, Blaineley." As she started to

change clothes, Noah turned away. He thought to himself, "Wow. Should I look?" He

turned around, and his face turned red. Blaineley smiled and hugged him. Noah yelled,

"Blaineley, my face isn't in a good spot right now." She said, "Sorry, Noah! I didn't

mean for that to happen." Afterwards, she had on a purple dress, lipstick, blue high-heels,

and a red bow in her hair. Noah smiled, "You look stunning, Blaineley. I have tickets to

go to Cherry Blossom Lake." Blaineley shouted, "No way! That place is amazing!" They

left the house, and headed there. Meanwhile, Courtney was awake. "It's 9:56 a.m. I'll go

to the cafeteria," she thought. However, Courtney wanted to get back at Noah. She put a

balloon with stink gas in his room. Then, she ran off. Leshawna watched secretly from

the air vent. "That girl is getting on people's nerves!" she thought. Leshawna put the

balloon in Courtney's room. Lindsay was in Tyler's room. The blonde asked, "Are you

Tyler?" The jock answered, "Yeah. You're Lindsay." Trent and Bridgette were eating

salad. Trent said, "Salad is amazing." On the north side of town, Noah and Blaineley

arrived at Cherry Blossom Lake. They saw a familiar face. Shane said, "Hey, guys. It's

2:30 p.m." Noah said, "Dude, it's weird how you come out of nowhere when we're

around." Blaineley inserted, "Maybe it's a coincidence." Anyway, the trio rented a boat.

Blaineley noticed the cherry blossoms. "Those pink leaves are so great!" she exclaimed.

At the end, Noah found a meadow of roses. "Here, Blaineley. This rose is for you." She

blushed as she took it from him. Shane said, "That's real love right there." It was 3:32

p.m. when they returned for the aftermath. Blaineley explained, "Noah, this was our best

date ever." Then, Noah gave Blaineley a wonderful kiss. As they went inside, Courtney

was standing there. "Where were you two?" Noah said, "A place called Shut Your Bossy

Mouth." Blaineley said, "That was cool, Noah." At the aftermath, Sierra was there. The

stalker girl said, "Oh great, it's Blaineley the diva and Noah the Cody-liker." Geoff said,

"1st question! Who do you hate the most?" Sierra said, "Blaineley and Noah. Blaineley's

a diva who can't even get a guy! She's so tacky and her hair is hideous! Also, she's an

idiot like Gwen!" Blaineley ran off crying. Geoff yelled, "Good one, Sierra!" The stalker

girl yelled, "Also, she's not smart and she has bad fashion sense!" Noah was getting

angry. Izzy saw that he was really mad. What happened next was very shocking. "How

dare you! You know nothing about her! So you shut your dang mouth, you got that?"

Noah yelled. Sierra said, "Why does she matter to you? You're just a know-it all." Noah

hissed, "Whatever! You can say what you want about me, but you have no right to

disrespect Blaineley! That goes for you too, Geoff!" Then, he walked off to find

Blaineley. She was crying in a closet. Blaineley explained, "I heard every word you said.

Thank you so much!" Noah's head was once again, in a bad place. This time, he didn't

care. He kissed her on the forehead. Then, they went to his room, while holding hands.


	9. Total Drama With A Sailor Moon Twist

Chapter 9: The Twists of Crossovers

Noah was helping Blaineley to stop crying from what Sierra shouted out moments earlier.

Lindsay was in the hallway, and she heard the crying. She entered the room and asked,

"What's wrong with Blair? Is she upset, Nathan?" He replied, "Sierra will pay for this."

Duncan and Leshawna heard the crying, and they walked in. Leshawna shouted, "I'm

sick of people messing with you two! Sierra, Courtney, and Geoff will pay!"

Blaineley said, "Why do they hate us, anyway?" At that moment, something smart came

out of Lindsay's mouth. She answered, "Maybe it's because you're 20 and Noah's 17."

Noah yelled, "That won't stop us. We've faced many people who want to break us up.

Surfer dudes, a Heather trio, and a guy named Steven." Duncan said, "Wow."

Blaineley asked, "Noah, you really have that much trust in me?" He gave her a kiss on

the cheek. "Does that answer your question?" he replied. Lindsay said, "Listen,

everybody! Tomorrow, we should all go on a cruise!" Everybody in the room stared at

her in silence. Duncan yelled, "What's the point of that?" Noah inserted, "Why on a

cruise, anyway? Where are we going?" Lindsay announced, "It's a cruise for T.D.W.T.

Members. Plus, it's called the S.S. Chris McLean." Duncan shouted, "That makes me

hate going on a cruise even more." Lindsay cheered, "This will be so exciting! The ship

will take us to a place called the Kanto Region." Blaineley told her, "That's where the

next season will take place. I heard the Kanto Region's filled with challenges!"

Lindsay squealed, "Yes! I hope Sailor Moon's going to be there with all her friends!"

Noah sarcastically replied, "Yeah. She'll be there when she's running from you."

At that moment, a loud sound was heard. Izzy kicked open the air vent.

The crazy girl yelled, "A cruise? Sweet! Can I come?"

Leshawna asked, "Girl, why do you roam around in the air vents so much?"

Izzy replied, "It's a good way to spy. Plus, Courtney won't find me." As she was talking,

Harold came out from behind her. "Can I come too?" he asked. Blaineley said,

"Whatever. By the way, do we need tickets?" Lindsay said, "I bought 15 tickets from

Sailor Mars this morning." Harold asked, "Leshawna, what's she talking about?" She

replied, "I have no idea." Duncan yelled, "Look, it's 5:45 p.m. Get your cell phones out,

guys. We don't want the others hearing about this. We'll text our plans, okay?" After

everyone left the room, Noah and Blaineley decided to text, instead of talk. Duncan

pulled out his phone and pressed a button called, "Text All." He texted this: "Wake up at

3:20 a.m. tomorrow. Keep things quiet." Noah added, "You're right. We should go down

to Metal Harbor. That's where the night ships are." Harold texted, "Pack your suitcases

and your wallets, too." Duncan added, "I can steal in the Kanto Region. It's legal."

Lindsay inserted, "Do you think Sailor Mercury likes blue nail polish?" Izzy replied,

"No. We should erase camera footage of Noah and Blaineley. I'll go to the camera room

right now." Suddenly, Gwen's text name was on the screen. She wrote, "Hi, guys! I read

the previous texts. Even Heather's not this smart. By the way, Trent's on the show now."

Then, Heather's text name was on the screen. She replied, "I'm smarter than all of you

combined!" Duncan ignored her. He wrote: "Win for me, Gwen!"

Blaineley added, "You deserve to win, Gwen! By the way, how's Owen?"

Gwen wrote, "Owen won the eating challenge today. I'll win for you all!"

Next, Cody's text name showed up. He wrote, "Hi, guys! I'm happy that Sierra's gone."

Blaineley wrote, "Well, I'm glad someone's happy about that."

Cody replied, "I'm still worried about Al, though. He's a jerk."

Leshawna inserted, "I just finished talking to the Sailor Moon girls. They'll distract

Courtney's group of revenge." Lindsay wrote, "You see, guys? They do exist!"

Cody replied, "What girls? Are they really hot? Have they heard of me?"

Duncan wrote, "Anyway, just be ready at dawn." Then, everyone stopped texting.

Meanwhile, Blaineley and Noah were talking. She said, "Thanks for standing up for me

today, Noah." He replied, "You're welcome. I was doing what needed to be done."

Blaineley kissed him on the lips. She asked, "Remember last week when I saw those

wedding clothes in that window?" He answered, "Yeah. Why?" Blaineley cheered, "I

bought them with my credit card." Noah blushed, "Are you saying that you want us to get

married?" Blaineley smiled and said, "Well, first you should buy a ring. That way, you

can ask me if I want to get married." Noah gave her a red rose and said, "OK, then. I'll

buy the perfect ring for you, my beautiful Blaineley." Then, they slept on the couch.

At 3:45 a.m. everyone's cell phone alarms went off. They had their suitcases packed.

Also, they had their wallets and guidebooks of the Kanto Region. Duncan made them use

the aftermath studio's basement route to get outside. When they came outside, it was

extremely dark. Harold yelled, "Duncan, we can't see anything out here!" Suddenly, a

girl wearing a red skirt appeared out of nowhere. She yelled, "Fire Flare!" At that

moment, a giant fireball got rid of the darkness. The girl said, "Hi, I'm Sailor Mars. I

brought my friends along, too. Four other girls appeared out of the darkness. The one

wearing the orange skirt announced, "Hi! I'm Sailor Venus. That's Sailor Mercury. The

girl next to me is Sailor Jupiter. Finally, the one that's behind us is Sailor Moon."

As Duncan's group entered his van, the five girls stopped Noah.

Sailor Venus smiled and said, "Are you Noah?"

He replied, "Yes, I am. Do you need me for something?" Suddenly, Sailor Venus held

him close to her. Noah explained, "My face isn't in a good spot right now." She gave

Noah an amazing kiss on the lips. As he blushed, the other four girls did the same thing to

him. Now, his face was really red. Izzy had to drag Noah into the van. As Duncan drove

off, the five girls entered the aftermath studio. They stayed in Blaineley's room.

Meanwhile, Duncan's group arrived at Metal Harbor. They boarded their cruise ship.

A voice announced, "Now, we're going to the Kanto Region!" Noah and Blaineley knew

who it was. Shane said, "Hey, guys. It's weird how we keep meeting up like this."

Noah yelled, "Yeah. So, why are you going to Kanto?" Shane shouted, "I'm going to see

a place called Saffron City." Blaineley inserted, "Where's that?" He pointed to the map

nearby. It was in the middle of Kanto. Duncan yelled, "Hey! You're the guy who was the

waiter at T.D.I. Mondays! Now, you work at the aftermath studio." Noah said, "I didn't

know that you work there now." Shane explained, "This stupid guy named Geoff and this

rude girl named Courtney hired me. I saw the last aftermath. That was cool, Noah."

Then, they received 7-star breakfast meals. Duncan yelled, "I can't remember the last

time I had food that was this good!" Noah and Blaineley noticed the beautiful sunrise.

Blaineley was amazed. "It's so pretty!" she exclaimed. However, Noah was looking at a

ring shop. "I'll be right back!" he announced. As he entered the store, he saw rings of

many colors. He asked the clerk, "Do you have any wedding rings?" The clerk checked

and explained, "Yes, we do. What color suits you or the lady you're buying it for?" Noah

looked at all the rings. "Yeah, I'll take the red one. How much is it?" The clerk noticed

Noah's age. Then, he had an idea. "Take it. It's free," he said.

Noah wondered, "Why is it free? Aren't you running a business?"

The clerk smiled and said, "Yes, but I can see that you love this lady a lot."

After taking the ring, Noah left the store. He went to Blaineley's room. She was looking

out the window. Noah asked, "Blaineley, can I say something?" She answered, "Of

course you can, my handsome Noah. He put the ring on her finger and said, "Blaineley

Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, will you marry me?" Blaineley blushed intensely and gave

him a wonderful kiss on the lips. She said, "Yes, Noah. I'll marry you." Then, on the

intercom, Chris McLean said, "We have arrived in the Kanto Region!" As everyone

stepped off the boat, Harold read a sign. "Pewter City. Weird," he thought. Meanwhile, at

the studio, Sailor Venus and her friends defeated Courtney's group of revenge. The bossy

girl yelled, "Who are you, anyway? Five weird girls in skirts, that's who!" Geoff

groaned, "Ouch! That Jupiter chick hit me with lightning!" Bridgette screamed, "That girl

in the red skirt left me burnt to a crisp!" Sierra yelled, "That girl who used the bubbles

created a giant tidal wave!" Tyler shouted, "That Sailor Moon girl beat me with a simple

kiss!" Courtney screeched, "Stupid Venus girl! That Love Chain really hurt!"

Meanwhile, Noah's group finished exploring Kanto. He asked, "Was Fuchsia City great,

Blaineley?" She replied, "The Safari Zone was really amazing!" Afterwards, they got

back on the cruise ship. Duncan laughed and said, "I managed to steal a wallet from a

guy named Gary Oak!" Noah and Blaineley celebrated by sunbathing. They shared a kiss

as they were heading home to the aftermath studio.


	10. The Tables Get Switched And Reversed

Chapter 10: The Tables Will Turn

Noah and Trent were in the cafeteria eating pancakes. Trent said, "I can't believe I got

kicked off so soon!" Noah told him, "I know how you feel. Alejandro's evil." Trent

changed the subject. "So, how are things going with you and Blaineley?" Noah replied,

"We make a good couple. She's so amazing to me." Trent yelled, "Listen, Noah. I really

like Bridgette. She's really sweet and nice." Noah asked, "Isn't she dating Geoff?" Trent

sighed and said, "Well, I hope you and Blaineley have a good relationship." Then, Trent

went to his room. Noah went in the opposite direction. However, in the cafeteria,

Courtney was hiding under a table. She shouted, "So, that sarcastic know-it-all and the

gossiping diva are dating, huh? That's why their always gone! I'll ruin them for good!"

Then, she found some laxative cupcakes. "I'll put these in front of Blaineley's door," she

thought to herself. Meanwhile, Geoff was in the game room with Justin. Geoff shouted,

"Dude! Last week, five girls came here." Justin asked, "Oh, really? Who?" Geoff said,

"They had these strange powers." Justin laughed, "Geoff, did you have too much candy

this morning?" Geoff yelled, "I bet it was an ambush, dude! Blaineley sent them to take

me down!" Justin kept on laughing. Then, he left the game room. Geoff thought to

himself, "Maybe Noah helped too! It's all clear now!" He ran down the hall. As he was

running, he crashed into Courtney. She yelled, "Ouch! That hurt!" Geoff shouted,

"Courtney! Listen! I figured something out!" She asked, "What? You have an IQ of 20?"

He replied, "No. Blaineley knew those five weird girls!" She screamed, "What? I thought

you knew that Noah's dating her!" He was shocked. "What? They can't date! It's against

Total Drama rules for an adult to date a teenager!" As they were talking, Sierra came by.

The stalker girl yelled, "I heard every word! Blaineley needs to be punished for this!

She's got bad fashion taste and her hair color is ugly!" Meanwhile, Blaineley was in her

room. She put on a black dress that showed some cleavage. At that moment, Noah came

in. He said, "Good morning, Blaineley. You look stunning." Blaineley cheered, "Thank

you, my handsome Noah." Then, she kissed him on the cheek. Noah shouted, "By the

way, I found these cupcakes at your door." Blaineley took one and ate it. She said,

"That's good. Anyway, our wedding is in seven weeks." Noah cheered, "That gives us a

lot of time." He went in her closet, and he found his blue tuxedo from one of their dates.

As he was changing, Blaineley noticed something. She told him, "Wow. You have 6-

pack abs now, huh?" He replied, "Yes. I've been working out with Justin every day."

Meanwhile, Bridgette found Geoff. The surfer girl yelled, "Geoff! We need to talk!"

They went in a closet. She shouted, "I don't like the way you and Sierra treated Blaineley

last week! You always hate her! Noah's always defending her!" Geoff yelled, "I don't

like the way he shouted at me, though! My conflict with Blaineley is my business! He

should stop getting into it!" Bridgette screamed, "He does that because they're in love!

I'm tired of spying on them with you! That's why I'm breaking up with you!" Geoff

yelled, "Fine! Courtney would make a better girlfriend than you did!" Bridgette ran out in

tears. As she ran down the hall, she crashed into Sailor Venus. She yelled, "Ouch!"

However, she saw that Bridgette was crying. Sailor Venus asked, "Why are you crying?

Do you need a hug?" Bridgette said, "I'm crying because Geoff's a jerk! He hates my

friends! A hug would help, though." Sailor Venus told her, "You can call me Minako.

I've seen you around, Bridgette." Then, she hugged her. Minako pulled out a wand and

yelled, "Minako's Kiss of Happiness!" Next, she kissed Bridgette on the lips.

Bridgette asked, "Why did you kiss me, Minako?"

She answered, "I just wanted you to stop crying, that's all. Plus, we look alike." Then,

Minako had a plan. "I have a great idea! Switch clothes with me!" she ordered. They

went into Bridgette's room. When they finished, Bridgette was amazed. "Minako, I look

great!" she yelled. Minako told her, "Well, they are my clothes. Now, you need to find a

guy. That way, Geoff will be jealous!" Bridgette asked, "Are you sure this plan will

work?" Minako kissed her on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" Minako said.

Meanwhile, Duncan was with Noah and Blaineley. The punk yelled, "You guys! There's

an aftermath today. Then again, why do I care?" Blaineley inserted, "I heard the guests

are Trent and Owen. Now, there are only 5 people left." Noah said, "I hope either Gwen

or Cody wins." Duncan shouted, "I'm rooting for Heather or Ezekiel!" Noah remembered

something. He yelled, "Hey! There's a bridge that leads to the Kanto Region now!"

Duncan smelled something. He asked, "Why do I smell cupcakes?" Blaineley answered,

"They're in this basket. So far, I've eaten six of them." Duncan pulled out a tech gadget

that he stole from Cody. "This thing shows what's in someone's food. Chocolate, sugar,

and laxatives." Blaineley screamed, "Did you say laxatives?" Blaineley heard a sound

coming from her stomach. She ran to the bathroom. Noah said, "Wow." As Blaineley

tried to find the bathroom, she was hit in the head. Courtney put her in a bag. The bossy

girl laughed, "Blaineley, you'll never see Noah again!" Blaineley fainted while she was

in the bag. Meanwhile, Bridgette was looking for a guy. Trent came from around the

corner. When he saw her, he blushed. "Bridgette, you look really good!" he said. Minako

was giving Bridgette signals from the air vent. The surfer girl shouted, "Thanks, Trent!"

Then, she kissed him on the cheek. Trent asked, "So, do you want to go out tonight?"

Bridgette looked up and told him, "Yes. I'd love to go out on a date with you, Trent."

Noah and Duncan were talking. Duncan wondered, "Where's Blaineley? It's been 55

minutes." Noah said, "We should check on her." They ran down the hall. However,

Blaineley was being dragged to the aftermath mud bath room. Courtney opened the bag,

and she threw Blaineley against the wall. The diva asked, "Where am I? Courtney! Why

did you take me here?" Courtney grinned, "This room is hidden. Plus, if you're not

around, then Noah will be easy to take down." Blaineley gasped, "Don't tell me that you

know about me and Noah!" Courtney yelled, "I know about it, you gossiping princess.

That's why, I'll make you an offer. I won't let you refuse." Blaineley yelled, "I will

refuse! My handsome Noah loves me!" Courtney grabbed Blaineley, and tore off her

clothes. Then, she threw Blaineley into a pool of mud. Blaineley cried, "Stop! Please!"

Courtney saw a thermostat. She turned it up to 90 degrees. Blaineley yelled, "Wow. How

did it get so warm in here?" Courtney said, "You can't get out. That mud is stuck to you.

If you struggle, then you'll sink down into it." Blaineley struggled, and she was sinking.

Courtney found an air vent, and used it to escape. Blaineley knew that the door was

locked, too. "I guess this is it. I wish someone could help me," she thought. In the

hallway, Minako found a hidden door. She used a Love Chain to open it. As she entered,

she screamed. Noah and Duncan came running. Duncan yelled, "Oh no! Blaineley! I bet

Courtney did this to her!" Noah was really scared. As Blaineley was pulled out, Minako

used her wand. She yelled, "Kiss of Healing and Revival!" Then, she kissed Blaineley.

She woke up and asked, "Noah? Is that you?" He responded, "Yes. I'm here. I'll protect

you with my life, Blaineley!" Minako's kiss got rid of the mud too. Noah blushed, since

Blaineley wasn't wearing anything. Noah came back with a dress from her closet.

After she put it on, they left the room. Noah had a brilliant plan.

He yelled, "Courtney has crossed the line! It's a battle now!" Duncan calmed him down.

"Wait, Noah. I can help you out with this," the punk told him. He looked at Minako. She

replied, "I'll help too! No one should ruin someone else's true love!" she explained.

Blaineley told her, "We'll split up. Noah, Duncan, and I will head to my house. You

should find Courtney and teach her a lesson!" Minako vanished. Noah smiled, "I'm glad

you're safe now, Blaineley." Then, they had a lovely kiss. Duncan said, "Hey! Romeo

and Juliet! Let's go get something to eat." Noah asked, "Can we go to T.D.I. Mondays?"

Duncan told him, "Isn't that where you guys had your first date?" Blaineley asked, "How

did you know?" He replied, "Shane told me about it. Noah, what you did to that lady was

hilarious!" They went out the door to the parking lot. Minako trapped Courtney with a

Love Chain. The bossy girl shouted, "I will call my lawyers, you freak!" Minako

responded, "You won't. Know why? It's because the tables have turned!" Then, the

aftermath bell rang. Since Blaineley and Bridgette were on their dates, Minako went to

Blaineley's room. She disguised herself as Blaineley. However, it was canceled because

Geoff said so. Late at night, Blaineley and Noah returned from their date. Blaineley

smiled, "This was the greatest day ever, Noah. Thank you for saving me today." Noah

told her, "Like I said, "I'll never leave you. You're the woman who I'm in love with. You

understand me like no one else does." Blaineley turned on her car's radio. A slow song

was playing. She told him, "Noah, you're so smart and sarcastic. You're so handsome.

Also, you're very romantic." Then, they looked into each other's eyes and shared a kiss.

There were fireworks in the air at a nearby area. One of them made a heart with the

letters, "N + B" in it. As their love song played, Noah and Blaineley were excited about

two things: Their romance and that Blaineley's birthday was tomorrow.


	11. A Birthday With Romance and Twists

Chapter 11: A Beautiful Day of Twists and Romance

Noah woke up in Blaineley's dressing room. "Wow. Yesterday was amazing," he

thought. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that Blaineley was cuddling with him. "She's

so pretty when she's sleeping," he said. Then, Blaineley woke up. "Good morning, my

smart Noah," she told him. "Good morning, my sexy Blaineley," he told her. Then, he

felt Blaineley's lips pressed against his. Noah shouted, "Happy 21st birthday, Blaineley!"

She replied, "Thank you, Noah. I'm going to get some 5-star meals for us!" Then, she

left. Noah went to the game room. On the way there, he saw Sailor Venus. Minako

yelled, "Hi, Noah! I'm so happy for Blaineley!" He told her, "Yeah. I'm happy for her,

too." Minako had a plan. She shouted, "Listen, Noah. I know an awesome cake shop in

the Kanto Region!" He replied, "That way, we can get cake for the party, right?" Minako

announced, "I have a 2nd idea. We should have the party at the Cerulean Cape. It has a

great view of the sea." Duncan came by and said, "I'll help out, too. This Gary Oak guy

has a lot of cash in his wallet. I'm glad I stole it." Minako cheered, "This is great! I'll call

my four friends to help us!" As the trio walked off, Courtney and Geoff were behind

trash cans. The bossy girl yelled, "If Blaineley doesn't reach her party, then Noah will be

crushed! Sierra's helping us, too." Geoff said, "Courtney, you're so bad. I think I like it."

She told him, "Geoff, why don't you go after that Minako girl?" Then, Geoff shouted,

"No way! She reminds me of Bridgette." Meanwhile, Bridgette was at T.D.W.T. Games

with Trent. The surfer girl asked, "What should we do first, Trent?" He was reading the

high scores. He told her, "Bridgette, let's do the slap dance challenge from Episode 7."

At that moment, Trent crashed into someone. Steven yelled, "Stupid guitar dork! You'll

pay for that!" Trent replied, "Okay. I'll give you 10 dollars." Steven had a frown on his

face. He shouted, "I don't want money, you idiot!" Then, he looked at Bridgette. Steven

asked, "Hey there, babe. Do you want to leave this dork?" Bridgette hissed, "No. He

seems nicer than you. Who are you, anyway?" Steven said, "My name's Steven. I used to

be the champ here. That is, until this hot lady beat me. Her boyfriend was a know-it-all."

Bridgette gasped, "Are you talking about Blaineley and Noah?" Steven grinned and said,

"Anyway, if I win, then Bridgette will kiss me." Trent asked, "If I win, what happens?"

Steven told him, "If you win, then you'll never hear from me again." The challenge

started. Trent pushed a guy off his platform. Steven quickly kicked two little kids off

their platforms. Then, it was Trent vs. Steven. Trent tackled Steven. They both lost at the

same time. Bridgette announced, "It's a tie." Meanwhile, at the studio, Blaineley put on a

brown bikini. "I need a massage," she thought. As she went there, Sierra came out of

nowhere. She kicked Blaineley in the face. Then, Blaineley fainted. Sierra texted

Courtney, "The diva has fainted. I'll take her to the steam room now." Courtney texted,

"Good." Meanwhile, Noah and Minako were in Pewter City. She said, "Noah! I bought

the Pewter cookies!" Noah replied, "I bought the Cerulean cupcakes earlier today." At

that moment, he received a text. It was Duncan. The text said, "I bought the Vermilion

burgers." Minako got a text from Rei. It said, "I bought the Celadon ice cream. Sailor

Jupiter told me that she bought the Fuchsia pies. Sailor Mercury bought the Saffron

pizzas. Sailor Moon bought the Viridian sodas." However, something else was on Noah's

mind. He asked, "Minako, was getting rid of Courtney's group in your plans?" She kissed

him on the lips. "I sent a boy named Kiyo and his friend Zatch to deal with them. Now,

we should head to the Cerulean Cape." Noah told her, "First, we need the cake from

Cinnabar Island." At the studio, Zatch and Kiyo were talking to Lindsay. The blonde girl

said, "Kiyo, you're really cute. You are too, Zatch." Meanwhile, Blaineley woke up.

However, she saw Courtney standing on her. "Let me go, Courtney!" The bossy girl

yelled, "Shut up, you diva! You're not getting out of here!" Blaineley tried to run out of

the steam room. However, Sierra and Geoff stopped her. Geoff yelled, "You're not going

anywhere, blondie!" Sierra shouted, "This is revenge for keeping secrets like your

relationship!" Sierra punched Blaineley in the face. She fell to the floor in tears. Geoff

kicked her in the chest. Courtney threw Blaineley against a glass window. She yelled,

"Courtney! You won't get away with this!" Suddenly, Blaineley was passing by. She

gasped and said, "Why are you beating me up? Why is it so hot in here?" Courtney

looked at Blaineley. Then, she saw the other one. Geoff yelled, "What? Do I see

two of them?" The one that was getting hurt was really Sailor Mars! She changed back to

herself. Rei announced, "I guess you fell for my Substitution Jutsu! I learned it from a

boy named Naruto last year. Now, you'll be burnt! Let's see if you can handle my Fire

Blast!" Then, a voice yelled, "Combined with Zaker!" A giant inferno combined with

lightning hit the evil trio extremely hard. The explosion was devastating and loud. It

could be heard from the Kanto Region. DJ and Heather heard the explosion, even though

they were in Japan. The gentle giant asked, "What was that?" Heather told him, "Of

course not. It was either a girl who could control fire, or it was Owen farting again."

Meanwhile, the evil trio was sent flying. Misty was riding her bike in Cerulean City when

they came crashing down. Misty yelled, "Ouch! You idiots broke my bike! You're

buying me a new one!" Courtney yelled, "Shut up, you weird girl!" Misty shouted, "A

new bike costs 999 million dollars!" Suddenly, Chris McLean came along. He said,

"Wow. Do you know who you're telling off, Misty? These guys are from Total Drama!"

Misty screamed, "Oh, really? I don't care! Where will I get cash for a new bike?" Chris

announced, "Misty, we like how upset you are! You will replace Courtney in the 4th

season of Total Drama!" Meanwhile, Noah and Minako were at Cinnabar Island. They

entered a place called, "Cinnabar's Cakes." The clerk told them, "Welcome! Would you

like to buy our special cake?" Minako asked, "What is it?" The clerk announced, "It's our

Cinnabar chocolate cake! We make it on this special day." Noah asked, "What's so

special about today? Let me guess. It's the day that you got a girlfriend." The clerk

answered, "Wow. How did you know? Her name's Lucy. I'm Brock." After they bought

the cake, they left Cinnabar Island. At the studio, Trent and Bridgette came back from

their date. Trent yelled, "We're back, Bridgette!" The surfer girl kissed him on the cheek.

As they walked in, Blaineley transformed into Beth! Rei and Kiyo came near her. Zatch

was talking to Lindsay. Trent said, "How did that happen?" Rei told him, "Here's what

happened." They went into flashback form. It was 3 hours before dawn when the plan

was put into action. Rei gave Blaineley a device to make her look like Sailor Mars.

Blaineley asked, "Won't people notice when I'm gone?" Rei told her, "No. I'll transform

into you. I did the same thing to Beth. You'll look like me. Noah might plan something

for your birthday. Go check it out." Blaineley asked, "What if Courtney's group of

revenge takes you down?" Rei explained, "Minako called our friends Kiyo and Zatch to

help out. Trust me. Courtney will be shocked." The flashback ended. Trent commented,

"Wow, Rei. That was very clever of you." She told him, "I couldn't have done it alone."

Then, Rei gave Kiyo a wonderful kiss on the lips. He yelled, "Yes! I got my 1st kiss!"

Bridgette asked, "Rei, Blaineley looks like you now?" Rei explained, "No. The real truth

is, I transformed Minako into me. Blaineley's acting like Minako right now."

In Kanto, it was 5:20 p.m. at sunset. As Noah and Minako watched it from Lavender

Town, they looked at each other. Noah said, "I hope you don't mind, but here you go."

Noah kissed her on the lips. Then, she transformed back to Blaineley. Noah was stunned.

Blaineley told him, "Thanks for the party, Noah." Then, they went to the Cerulean

Hotel. It was 6:45 p.m. at night. When Blaineley arrived, fireworks exploded in the sky.

Everyone shouted, "Happy birthday, Blaineley!" She cheered, "Thanks, everyone!"

Duncan told her, "Actually, thank Noah. He wanted to throw you a surprise party." Noah

and Blaineley shared their greatest kiss. Before they celebrated, Blaineley changed into a

red dress that showed cleavage. Also, she had on lipstick and black high-heels. Noah

changed into a green tuxedo. Sailor Moon escorted them to a table on the 7th floor. The

unique thing about this floor, was that it had a view of the ocean. Sailor Mercury shouted,

"Hi! You can call me Ami. I'll be your waitress tonight. Harold shouted, "I'm Harold

McGrady! I'll be your waiter tonight!" Noah asked, "Did you follow us to Kanto this

whole time?" He replied, "Yes. I did." To add more romance to the night, Ami played a

love song on the radio. Noah told Blaineley, "It's the same romantic song we heard last

night, remember?" Blaineley smiled, "I'll always remember it. It's not just anyone's love

song. It's our romantic love song." Duncan brought out the food for them. Blaineley

asked, "How did you afford all of this?" The punk told her, "You can thank a guy named

Gary Oak." Then, the Cinnabar chocolate cake was on the table. Ami put 2 candles on

it. She explained, "A candle for the future bride and groom." After that, Noah and

Blaineley kissed. They didn't know that Kiyo and Rei were at another table watching

them. Rei asked, "Where's Zatch?" Kiyo told her, "He's at T.D.I. Mondays with Trent

and Bridgette." After the celebration was over, everyone went to get hotel keys.

Noah and Blaineley found their room. There was a sign. Noah read it. "Honeymoon

Suite. Couples will love it," he said. Blaineley cheered, "Noah, this room is amazing! It's

perfect for us!" The room was amazing. There was a table, a big bed, a TV, a cabinet

with 7-star meals in it, and there was a bathroom. Blaineley told him, "Good night, my

love." Noah told her, "Good night, my beautiful Blaineley. As they slept, Shane saw

them and smiled. He closed their door and thought to himself, "They're really happy

together. Maybe Heather might take me back."


	12. A New Enemy Appears!

Chapter 12: The Good, The Bad, And The Flock Of Pidgeot

Blaineley woke up at 7 a.m. at dawn. She thought to herself, "Well, it's another day. I

hope nothing crazy happens today." Then, she removed the curtains from the suite

window. Noah yelled, "Ouch! That sunlight is really bright, Blaineley!" She apologized,

"Sorry about that, my smart Noah. I thought you were awake." Next, Noah noticed

something outside. He shouted, "Wow! Look at this!" Blaineley looked out the window.

She cheered, "The sea is so blue and the sun's making the water look shiny!" Noah told

her, "Let's eat breakfast. That makes things ten times better." Noah ordered room service.

Then, someone knocked on their door. It was Duncan. The punk shouted, "Room

service? I call it Duncan's Food Stealing Service. Here you go." Noah took the amazing-

looking breakfast from Duncan. The punk asked, "Can I join you guys?" Blaineley

replied, "Whatever." Suddenly, someone else knocked on their door. Noah opened it.

Owen yelled, "Hi, Noah! Great Tacos! That food smells amazing!" Noah asked, "Do you

want to come in?" Owen said, "Okay. The waffles are mine!" When he saw Blaineley, he

blushed. Owen shouted, "Great Bacon and Eggs! Noah, you're dating a really hot chick!"

He replied, "I know. Wait, how do you know we're dating?" Owen explained, "On my

way here, I ran into Geoff. He told me everything." Noah told him, "Owen, don't listen to

skaters who are scared of hail." Owen exclaimed, "Geoff also said that Courtney hates

you all." Duncan used one of Cody's teleport gadgets to transport Owen. Blaineley asked,

"Why did you do that?" Duncan explained, "I needed to get rid of Mr. I Can't Keep A

Secret." Noah asked, "Do you have some news for us?" Duncan replied, "Yes, I do. It's

good and bad at the same time." Blaineley told him, "Don't tell me it's Alejandro."

Duncan told her, "Unfortunately, you're correct." Noah commented, "I hate Alejandro.

He's nothing but evil." Duncan told them, "Let's leave now. Everyone's waiting in the

lobby." As they were about to leave, a hotel employee came in. She told them, "Here's

the bill for your stay." Noah screamed, "What? That's a lot! Can we pay that?" Duncan

told him, "We can't, but Gary Oak will." Then, they left the hotel. Meanwhile, Gary Oak

was in the lobby." He yelled, "Whoever took my wallet will pay!" Suddenly, the girl

from earlier said, "Mr. Oak, here's your bill." He screamed, "No way! 987,654,321

dollars?" Then, he saw Courtney in the lobby. He yelled, "She'll pay it! She's from Total

Drama! Bye!" The bossy girl heard the whole thing, and she chased after him. When she

got outside, a flock of Pidgeot unleashed a giant storm of bird poop on her. Gary told her,

"Ha ha! You fell for my Pidgeot bird poop attack!" Meanwhile, Noah and his friends

were back at the studio. Harold announced, "There's an aftermath today, guys!" Duncan

told him, "We know that already." After everyone went inside, they went to their rooms.

Minako ran into Bridgette again. The surfer yelled, "Sorry about that, Minako! I don't

want to see Alejandro today!" Minako told her, "Okay. Switch clothes with me again."

They went in a closet to change. When Bridgette came out, she looked like Minako. She

yelled, "This outfit feels great! Thank you!" Minako told her, "Keep it. I have another

one in my closet. If I was wearing that, we would be matching!" Bridgette laughed, "We

would be like Katie and Sadie." Blaineley was getting ready for the aftermath. She picked

out a blue dress, red shoes, a pink bow. Also, she had on some lipstick. Then, Noah came

in. "I have a surprise for you, Blaineley!" he shouted. Next, an expensive-looking line of

dresses came in. Also, new shoes came in. Blaineley was stunned. She cheered, "Oh my

gosh, Noah!" These dresses won't be in stores until next year! These shoes are only sold

in France! How did you know what I like?" Noah explained, "I texted Heather and

Lindsay. Heather sent the shoes from France, and Lindsay bought the dresses." Blaineley

gave him a kiss on the lips after that. She remembered something. "Here, Noah. You'll

like this." It was the 12th Harry Potter Book. Noah told her, "Wow! This book completes

my collection!" Blaineley explained, "Harold gave it to me. He wanted you to have it."

Then, the aftermath bell rang. Noah told her, "I'll see you at the aftermath, Blaineley."

She replied, "We'll go to my house afterwards." Noah blew a kiss to her, and walked off.

As he went down the hallway, he ran into Minako. He said, "Minako, the aftermath show

is starting. We should be there." However, as he looked at her eyes, he was shocked.

Noah asked, "Bridgette, is that you?" Bridgette replied, "Yes, it's me. The thing is, I

don't want to see Alejandro." Noah explained, "Bridgette, you won't solve your

problems by running away. You should take him on." She told him, "Wow, Noah. You

always know what to say." Noah told her, "That's how I made Steven angry." Bridgette

gasped, "You took on that mean kid, too?" He replied, "Well, Blaineley did. She taught

him a lesson that he won't forget." Suddenly, Minako came out of nowhere. She was

wearing her other Sailor Venus outfit. She yelled, "Now, we match! From this point on,

we can be Best Blonde Friends For Life!" Then, the trio went to the studio. After

everyone arrived, the show started. Geoff shouted, "Welcome to another aftermath! We

have three guests today! Since Owen didn't cause much drama, we'll skip him. Trent

didn't do much, either. We'll skip him, too. Finally, here's the evil guy, Alejandro!"

When Alejandro came out, Izzy threw cookies at him. Geoff ignored her and said, "Hey

there, dude. How does it feel to lose?" Alejandro replied, "Heather's an evil witch. Gwen

hates me. Cody thinks I'm a jerk. DJ's too nice to people. Ezekiel really scares me."

Geoff told him, "2nd question! Who do you hate the most here?" Alejandro commented,

"I hate Noah. He exposed my evil ways!" Noah inserted, "Wow. You hate me for

something you did? That's low, Al." Alejandro yelled, "Never call me Al ever again!"

Izzy shouted, "Hey, audience people! What rhymes with pal?" Blaineley told her, "Your

answer is Al!" Geoff announced, "3rd question! Who would you date? Why would you

date them?" Alejandro looked at Blaineley. He yelled, "I would date Blaineley. She

might like evil guys." Noah shouted, "Keep your hands away from my woman!"

Alejandro asked, "What are you going to do about it?" The laxative cupcakes from last

time were hurting Blaineley's stomach. Courtney came out and said, "Nothing! That's

what!" Geoff asked, "Courtney, why are you covered in bird poop?" She ignored him and

yelled, "Geoff, let's beat up Noah!" Sierra shouted, "Yeah!" Alejandro yelled, "The

shrimp will lose against us!" Before they could strike, Blaineley unleashed a giant fart

cloud. Courtney yelled, "We can't see!" Noah and Duncan could see perfectly. They

punched the four evil idiots in their faces! After the fart cloud was gone, Harold tied up

the evil group. He commented, "The rope is good for tying up animals whose voices

sound like a walrus!" The funny thing is, he was looking at Courtney when he was

talking. Duncan told the audience, "The show's over! Go watch Owen eat 42 muffins!"

After everyone left, Minako and Bridgette stayed behind. Minako told her, "That was

crazy! I've never seen anything funnier than you guys!" Bridgette smiled, "I'm glad you

liked the show." Minako pressed her lips against Bridgette's. The surfer girl was shocked.

"Why did you kiss me?" Minako explained, "I have an idea." At that moment, she

received a text. She cheered, "Yes! Justin's taking me out on a picnic date!" Ami came in

and announced, "I got a text from Ezekiel! He just agreed to be my boyfriend!" Bridgette

received a text from Cody. He wrote, "A girl named Sailor Moon saw me win the last

challenge! She thinks I'm cute." However, the next text that Bridgette received wasn't

good news. Harold wrote, "Izzy dumped me for Owen. I'm sad." Bridgette went to see

Harold. He was in his room crying. Bridgette opened the door. Harold said, "Hi,

Bridgette. I feel so alone now." Bridgette told him, "You have friends. You aren't alone."

Harold explained to her, "In high school, I always got rejected by girls. They don't want

me." Bridgette yelled, "Don't say that about yourself! The girls who rejected and dumped

you are idiots! They don't know how cool you are." Harold asked, "Do you really think

so? You really think there's love for me?" Bridgette had an idea. "I'll be right back," she

told him. When she came back, Harold had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he

saw Sailor Jupiter. She pressed her lips against his. Harold yelled, "Thank you, Sailor

Jupiter!" She replied, "You can call me Makoto." Bridgette left the room. Meanwhile,

Trent was buying roses. Zatch was with him. Zatch asked him, "When will we get

burgers, Trent?" He answered, "Later." Kiyo and Rei were reading the spell book. Rei

asked, "What does Zaker do, anyway?" Kiyo explained, "Zaker shoots out lighting." The

moment he said Zaker, Zatch shot out lightning at Trent's roses. Noah and Blaineley

were at her house. They were eating brownies. Noah told her, "These are the best

brownies, Blaineley!" She smiled, "I'm glad you like them, Noah." Then, they kissed.

Noah shouted, "We have a day off next week. I decided to move our wedding to the week

after that." Blaineley cheered, "Thank you, Noah! You're the best boyfriend ever!" He

replied, "You're the coolest girlfriend ever. Listen, there's a place called the Temporal

Tower. It's an amazing restaurant." Blaineley replied, "I've heard of it. They have a spa.

Plus, they also have a gift shop! I'll go with you, Noah." He cheered, "Yes! You won't

regret this date, Blaineley! We can go to the beach, too!" They looked into each other's

eyes and smiled. Then, Noah ordered pizza from a restaurant called Green Hill Zone.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was outside. He heard their whole conversation. Alejandro

thought to himself, "This will be their last date. Courtney's group will help me with this!

This plan shall be known as: Final Romance or Final Fury!" As he was laughing evilly, a

large flock of Pidgeot were overhead. They unleashed an avalanche of bird poop on him.

Alejandro yelled, "Why doesn't that stupid flock of Pidgeot find someone else to poop

on? Either they're unleashing bad karma on me, or they like to annoy people!" However,

that wasn't a random flock of Pidgeot. Shane was hiding behind bushes. He thought to

himself, "That Gary Oak guy was right! The bird poop attack really works! It's also

funny how Courtney suffered the same fate as Alejandro today!" Then, the Pidgeot flock

was behind Shane. He put all 493 of them back in their Pokeballs. Next, Alejandro heard

something coming from the bushes. When he went to check, Shane had vanished.


	13. Final Fury or Final Romance?

Chapter 13: Seeing the Scenery

Noah was having breakfast in the cafeteria with Duncan. Noah asked, "Who are you

rooting for on TDWT?" Duncan told him, "I'm rooting for Gwen. She's really smart."

Noah said, "Duncan, today Blaineley and I have a date." Duncan asked, "Where?" Noah

told him, "We're going to the beach. Then, we'll go to Temporal Tower." Duncan

commented, "That place is great! It's expensive, though. Here, take these." Duncan

handed eight wallets to Noah. He asked, "How did you get wallets from Brock, Misty, Lt.

Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, and Giovanni?" Duncan answered, "It's called being

an expert thief." Then, Noah left the cafeteria. "I'll head to Blaineley's room," he

thought. On his way there, he ran into Ami. She told him, "Here, take this." She gave him

a Harry Potter wand. Noah asked, "Is this real?" Ami explained, "It's a Level 100 wand.

It has over 99,000 spells. It's the real thing." Noah asked, "Why are you giving this to

me?" Ami told him, "It's your 18th birthday today. Duncan told me that." Noah told her,

"This wand is great! Thank you, Sailor Mercury!" Next, she kissed him on the lips. She

explained, "Duncan told all 5 Sailor Moon girls to kiss you today." Noah replied, "Well,

thanks." When he reached Blaineley's room, he opened the door. Blaineley cheered, "Hi,

Noah! I'm glad you came." He asked, "Why?" Then, Blaineley handed her cell phone to

Noah. He asked, "Hello? Who is this?" The voice said, "Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum! I'm

Blaineley's brother." Noah told him, "Hi, Ash. Blaineley never talked about you." Ash

replied, "I'm always out traveling. Right now, I'm with my girlfriend May." Noah asked

him, "Where are you?" Ash told him, "I'm in the Hoenn Region. Anyway, I heard that

you guys are getting married. I'm happy for you! Please take good care of my sister.

Bye!" Noah handed the phone to Blaineley. She asked, "Are any members of your family

going to be there, Noah?" He told her, "No. My siblings hate me a lot. I'm smarter than

them. When I make straight A's on my report cards, they get jealous." Blaineley said,

"You know, your intelligence is one of the reasons that I love you. You're really smart.

People always say that I'm dumb." Noah asked, "Who says that you're dumb?" Blaineley

explained, "I always heard it from Courtney, Sierra, and Geoff." Noah told her, "They are

the ones who are dumb. You are the princess of beauty." Blaineley spoke, "At first, I

thought guys were shallow. Most guys stare at me because of how I look. When I met

you, I knew you were different. You are the smartest person that I've ever known. I

almost forgot. Today's your birthday!" Then, she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. On

the table, there was a cake. They went over to it. Suddenly, they were having the same

daydream. In the dream, they were at a wedding altar. Chef Hatchet yelled, "Scrawny

kid! Do you take Blaineley to be your wife?" Noah replied, "I do." Then, Chef Hatchet

shouted, "Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! Do you take Noah to be your

husband?" She said, "Yes, I do." Then, they kissed. Noah helped Blaineley cut the

wedding cake. Next, the dream ended. Blaineley and Noah were eating cake. Meanwhile,

Alejandro and Courtney were plotting their evil scheme. Courtney yelled, "We need to

get them both out of the way." Alejandro told her, "Listen, Courtney. I have a plan. First,

I need you to write a letter to Noah." The bossy girl shouted, "Write to him? He hates

me." Alejandro explained, "The letter will be forged in Blaineley's name. Just tell Noah

to come to the game room at noon. Also, say that we have a surprise for him." Courtney

told him, "Since I'm writing this letter to Noah, you should write one to Blaineley."

Alejandro said, "I can't stand that diva! She's specific and annoying." Courtney argued,

"Well, I can't stand that creepy know-it-all! I've never met anyone as sarcastic or lazy

like he is!" Alejandro told her, "If we do this plan, then we'll never have to deal with

them ever again!" Courtney said, "I like the way you look and think, Alejandro."

However, they didn't know that Zatch was watching them from the air vent. On the other

side of town, Trent and Bridgette were at Temporal Tower with Kiyo and Rei. The

guitarist announced, "This place is huge! It has 24 floors!" Bridgette commented, "Their

spa is amazing! The salad bar has the best food!" Rei told her, "The mud baths are great!

They're good for the skin." Kiyo told her, "The gift shop is huge! They sell cakes that

look like Time Gears!" Bridgette asked, "Kiyo, who's taking care of Zatch while you're

here?" He responded, "That crazy girl named Izzy said that she'd look after him for me."

Trent yelled, "Dude! Izzy's a psycho! She might teach him something dangerous!" Kiyo

replied, "The only dangerous thing Zatch can do is shoot lightning. That happens when I

say Zaker." Rei shouted, "Kiyo, you said it again!" At the studio, Zatch made a giant hole

in the wall. Izzy shouted, "Wow! That sounded so cool, Zatch!" He replied, "Look at the

hole, Izzy!" She shouted, "If Kiyo sees it, tell him that the cookie jar summoned an army

of evil cookie jars!" Zatch asked, "Izzy, are you crazy?" She explained, "No. Not really.

One time, I started fire with tree sap and sand!" Zatch yelled, "Teach me how to do that,

Izzy!" They went to find some tree sap and sand. Meanwhile, it was noon. Noah found

the forged letter. "Meet me in the game room for a surprise. Love, Blaineley," he said as

he read the letter. Blaineley found the forged letter from Alejandro. It said, "Blaineley,

you are so hot. Meet me in the steam room. Love, Noah." Blaineley thought to herself,

"Noah's so sweet." Noah arrived at the game room. He shouted, "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly, Noah was hit in the head by a frying pan! Alejandro dragged him by his shoe.

Then, he locked Noah in a closet! However, Noah woke up quickly. He yelled,

"Alejandro, you're evil! I'll get you for this!" Blaineley arrived at the steam room. She

only had her towel on. When she opened the door, Courtney threw a giant bucket of oil at

her. Blaineley's body was covered in oil. Courtney ran out of the room. She locked the

door. Blaineley tried to move, but she slipped. She shouted, "Courtney, you evil witch!"

Noah couldn't open the door. He found a toothpick. He thought, "I'll use this to pick the

lock!" When he used it, the door opened. On the other side of the studio, Minako found

Blaineley. Minako yelled, "Kiss of Healing!" The kiss got rid of all the oil. Blaineley told

her, "Get me a dress!" Minako came back with a neon purple dress. Blaineley told her,

"Thank you so much!" Noah ran into Shane. He asked, "What are you doing here,

Shane?" He answered, "I heard Courtney laughing about forged letters. I came to warn

you." Noah shouted, "Alejandro and Courtney wrote those to trick us!" Shane had an

idea. He ran to the cafeteria. When he came back, Shane had ten buckets of Pidgeot Food.

Noah yelled, "This is not the time to feed the birds, you idiot!" Shane explained, "I have

30 more buckets. They're filled with Pidgeot Food. Plus, I have 50 oil cans. See what I'm

going to do?" He found Izzy and Zatch. Then, he explained the plan to them. Izzy ran

down the hall. She found Courtney. Next, she dumped the oil cans on her. After that, she

threw the buckets of Pidgeot food at her. The bossy girl screamed, "Izzy! I'm a mess!"

Then, Shane released 100 Pidgeot. They attacked Courtney, while they were pecking at

her to get the food. Afterwards, Zatch dumped oil cans on Alejandro. That was followed

by the avalanche of Pidgeot food. Shane released 200 Pidgeot on him. Alejandro

screamed, "I'm being attacked by birds!" Noah recorded it with his phone. When it was

over, Alejandro told him, "Fine! You'll never hear from me ever again! You ruined my

evil scheme! I called it Final Fury!" Noah responded, "Looks like your Final Fury just

turned into a Final Fantasy!" Zatch laughed, "That was a good comeback, Noah!" They

didn't know that Chris McLean was watching the whole thing. He explained, "Camera

dudes! I turned the surveillance cameras into tv cameras! That whole thing was being

watched worldwide!" Heather saw it, and she laughed. "Looks like Courtney and Al lost

the battle against birds!" she said. Ezekiel commented, "That was crazy, eh!" Gwen told

them, "If that gets on the internet, it would get millions of hits!" Kiyo's group came back

from Temporal Tower. When Kiyo saw the hole in the wall, he fainted. Meanwhile, Noah

went to his room. He picked out a blue tuxedo. Also, he put on some cologne. Blaineley

was also getting ready. She changed her dress from purple to green. Also, she put a black

bow in her hair, picked out the new blue-high heels from France, and she put on lipstick.

Ami and Duncan knocked on her door. Ami shouted, "Noah's ready." Noah appeared

next to her. He said, "I decided to skip the beach. By the way, Kiyo told me to give you

these stuffed animals." Blaineley took the Piplup and Turtwig dolls from Noah. She

cheered, "Noah, they're so cute!" Then, she kissed him on the lips. Noah told her, "You

look great tonight, Blaineley. She replied, "I look terrific!" Noah said, "You look

blainerific!" Duncan said, "Hey, Romeo and Juliet! Can you go now?" Noah and

Blaineley left the studio. They went in Blaineley's car. When they reached Temporal

Tower, they went to the restaurant. Blaineley explained, "Since you did something

special for my birthday, I planned something special for you." Noah asked, "What?" He

noticed that the restaurant was empty. Blaineley told him, "It's all for us, my handsome

Noah. By the way, I have another surprise for you." Suddenly, a boy entered the

restaurant. He was wearing glasses. Also, he had a scar on his forehead. He said, "Hi,

Noah. I'm Harry Potter." Noah was shocked. He yelled, "Whoa! You're the real Harry

Potter! Blaineley announced, "I know you like the books. So, I brought you the real

Harry Potter!" Harry told Noah to enjoy his birthday. Then, he left. Shane came in and

said, "I noticed all the food from Blaineley's birthday. I brought it all for Noah's

birthday." Then, Duncan and Ami came in with the food. Minako brought the drinks.

Finally, Kiyo and Rei came in with the cake. Shane explained, "I couldn't have done it

alone. By the way, I'll be on the 4th season of Total Drama." Then, Chris McLean came

out of nowhere. He yelled, "Here's a birthday surprise, Noah!" Owen came in with a

check for 987,654,321 million dollars. Also, fireworks were outside. Chris announced,

"We have two winners on TDWT! Congratulations, Gwen! Congrats, Ezekiel!" Both of

them received 1 million dollars. Noah and Blaineley kissed. After eating, they headed to

the gift shop. Noah bought models of each city in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

Blaineley asked, "That's how Ecruteak City looks! It's totally amazing!" Then, they

looked at the Olivine City model. Blaineley cheered, "Look at the little lighthouse! It's so

cute!" After that, they bought Temporal Tower cookies. Finally, they headed back to the

studio. Noah said, "This date was the best, Blaineley!" She told him, "It was just like our

1st date. That was exciting." Noah asked, "Remember when I pulled that lady's wig off?"

Blaineley laughed, "That was really funny!" They looked into each other's eyes. Then,

they shared an amazing kiss. When they entered the studio, it was quiet. Suddenly,

everyone shouted, "Happy birthday, Noah!" He said, "Thanks, everyone!" Kiyo

accidentally dropped the models of the cities on Courtney's head. The bossy girl told

him, "We're in Canada. If you want to drop Pallet Town on me, then do it in Kanto!"

Everyone laughed. Blaineley and Noah went to her room. They ate cookies. Then, they

looked at the beautiful moonlight. Lindsay cheered, "That's so romantic!" Then, she left.


	14. Zeno Day or Wedding Day?

Chapter 14: Zeno Day Or Wedding Day?

Sailor Moon and the 4 other girls were in the studio. Rei whispered, "Why are we in the

parking lot? It's 3 a.m. in the morning!" Sailor Moon explained, "I heard someone out

here." Suddenly, a blast of white lightning hit the girls! They were unconscious. Then, a

boy who looked like Zatch appeared. He thought to himself, "These girls have powers!

I'll turn them into my servants! I'll take over the world!" Next, he tied them up with

metal ropes. Afterwards, he dragged them to Metal Harbor. When he got there, he used

white lightning to make a portal to the Kanto Region. Zeno threw the girls into it. Then,

he jumped into it! Meanwhile, it was 4 a.m. at the studio. Noah was asleep. Then, sounds

of someone eating could be heard. He woke up and said, "Owen! Why are you eating

food in my room?" Owen explained, "I'm hungry. Plus, I saw this strange white

lightning. It scared the bread out of my mouth!" Noah told him, "Look, I have to go

somewhere." Owen left the room, followed by Noah. They went in two different

directions. While Noah was walking, he crashed into Tyler. The jock said, "Sorry! I've

been hiding from Duncan. He scares me." Noah ignored him, and headed to Blaineley's

room. The door was open. Blaineley told him, "Hi, Noah. I can't sleep. Our wedding is

tomorrow. I'm really tense and nervous." Noah exclaimed, "Don't be nervous! I'll be

there with you. Anyway, I'm not fully awake yet. We should take a shower." Blaineley

replied, "You're right. Plus, I should wash my hair. Let's do it at my house." They went

to the parking lot. Then, they went into Blaineley's car. When they reached her house,

Noah ran inside. Blaineley followed him. She asked, "Can we go to my new hot spring?

It's really relaxing. I could give you a massage, too." Noah blushed while he thought

about it. After they took off their clothes, they relaxed in Blaineley's indoor hot spring.

Noah told her, "Blaineley, this feels great!" Blaineley replied, "Noah, I have a question.

Will you press that button behind you?" He responded, "Sure." After he pressed it, the

water was really hot at 129 degrees. The water was bubbling. Blaineley announced, "This

is the best bath I've ever taken!" Noah kissed her on the lips. Blaineley blushed and told

him, "You're a good kisser, Noah." After the hot spring, they went to the studio. Noah

checked his watch. He yelled, "It's 7 a.m.! Look at the sunrise, Blaineley!" She shouted,

"It's beautiful. The heat from the sun is amazing." When they got to the studio, there was

a note on Noah's door. He was shocked as he read it. "Your Sailor Moon friends are now

my servants! I will take over Kanto! You don't know me, though. I'll give you a hint. I

am Zatch's twin brother!" Blaineley explained, "Someone's a note-writing creep."

Meanwhile, in Saffron City, the girls were in jail cells. Rei woke up and asked, "Where

am I?" Zeno told her, "You're in jail. You are now my slave." Rei screamed, "I'll never

be your servant, you little brat!" Zeno slapped her and yelled, "You'll do what I say! Or

else, you'll get hurt!" Rei laughed, "How will you hurt me? I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly, Zeno pulled out a flute. When he played it, Rei was under his control. She

smiled and said, "Sorry for being rude, Master Zeno. I will be your loyal servant." Zeno

yelled, "Since you're my servant, go buy me a sandwich!" Then, the other girls

awakened. Minako asked, "Girls, where are we?" Zeno played his flute. Now, all five of

them were under his control. Minako asked, "How are you, Master Zeno?" He shouted,

"I'm hungry! Go get me some cake!" Minako ran outside. Zeno announced, "You three!

Order some pizzas and cheeseburgers for me! Also, get me some brownies." They all

responded, "Yes, Master Zeno." He thought to himself, "That flute gave me their bodies.

It gave me their powers, too!" Zeno fired flames at the ground. Then, he fired darkness at

the sky. He laughed, "Darkness makes me powerful!" Meanwhile, Noah and Blaineley

were watching the news. "Today, Kanto is in darkness!" Katie said. "It's horrible! People

won't come outside! The cities are now all known as Zeno City!" Sadie told her.

Afterwards, Blaineley turned off the tv. Meanwhile, Duncan was in Kanto. The punk

thought to himself, "It's dark here. I wonder why." Suddenly, Zeno appeared behind him.

Duncan told him, "Hey, kid. Your face is on backwards." Zeno played the flute of evil.

However, Duncan wasn't affected. Zeno yelled, "Darn it! It doesn't work on idiots at

all!" Duncan punched him in the face! Zeno shouted, "Servants! I need your help!" Rei

appeared behind Duncan. She was wearing a red bikini that showed cleavage. Duncan

commented, "Zeno, you are an evil little pervert. Just like me when I was seven years

old." Then, Rei was bending over. She farted in Duncan's face. The punk yelled, "That

smells worse than Blaineley's!" Duncan had an idea. He grabbed Zeno's flute, and he

broke it in half! Rei was back to normal. Also, it wasn't dark anymore. Zeno shouted,

"No! My dark world is ruined!" Then, a book fell out of his pocket. Duncan asked, "Do

you know what I like to do with a nerd's book?" Zeno replied, "You're not going to burn

it, are you?" Duncan pulled out his lighter. Next, he burnt the book. Zeno disappeared.

Rei asked, "What happened?" Duncan told her, "Nothing." Meanwhile, Blaineley and

Noah thought about their wedding day. Blaineley asked, "Can we rent a limo, Noah?" He

told her, "Yeah. We should do that. Anyway, we're getting married in Ecruteak City. It's

an amazing place. The top of the Bell Tower is where our wedding is." Courtney came in

and told them, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. A future lawyer can't act that way. Also,

Noah, Chris wants to see you now." Noah left the room. Courtney cheered, "Now, we can

have some girl talk, Blaineley!" She asked, "What should we talk about?" Noah went to

see Chris in the aftermath studio's office. Chris told him, "Noah, you made it on to

season four!" He sarcastically replied, "That's great." Chris asked, "So, dude? How's

your romance with Blaineley? Is she full of drama?" Noah told him, "Last week, we went

to a place called None Of Your Business!" Chris said, "Dude, I'll be at your wedding. I

have to be at the podium, and read the book to you guys. The other contestants are setting

up your wedding right now." Noah asked, "Did you hear about what happened in Kanto

today?" Chris explained, "I sent Duncan to check it out. Plus, I needed to keep him from

punching me in the face. So, I hired Zeno to cause terror." Duncan and Rei walked into

the room. The punk yelled, "That little freak was one of your interns?" Chris told him,

"Zeno will be in season 4, dude. Prepare for revenge and drama!" Noah walked out of the

office. When he went to his room, Justin was there with Trent, Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler,

Harold, DJ, and Geoff. Noah said, "Hey, guys." Justin announced, "Noah, you're getting

married before any of us. Congratulations!" Trent told him, "I'll be playing music at your

wedding, Noah." DJ told him, "Cody and I will make the food. Harold and Tyler will be

security guards." In Blaineley's room, all the girls were talking. Gwen shouted, "This

wedding will be good, I guess." Blaineley replied, "I'm still nervous, though." Izzy told

her, "Don't be nervous! Just imagine that you're kissing a cookie jar." Heather inserted,

"Let's stop talking about kissing already. It makes me sick." Courtney commented,

"Someone's jealous." Blaineley announced, "Heather, I have a surprise for you!"

Suddenly, Shane was standing in the doorway with a rose. He asked, "Heather, will you

take me back? You're the most amazing girl that I ever dated." Everyone in the room

stared at Heather. She told Shane, "Fine. I'll take you back, Shane. Don't even think

about coming on Total Drama!" Shane explained, "Someone needs to help you take on

my brother, Chris." Heather shouted, "That's true!" Blaineley asked, "Shane, how did

you know where Noah and I were on our dates?" He explained, "I like seeing happy

couples." After that, everyone headed back to their rooms. Noah was sitting on his bed.

Kiyo and Zatch walked in. They were followed by the five Sailor Moon girls. Kiyo

explained, "We're planning the party after the wedding. It was Zatch's idea." Makoto

told Noah, "We booked a hotel for you, too!" Minako shouted, "Also, I won a lot at the

Goldenrod City Game Corner! I used your name. Now, you've set a world record for

winning 987,654,321,123,456,789 times in a row!" Then, everybody left Noah's room.

The next morning was a bright day. Noah got out of bed. Cody and Duncan knocked on

his door. Duncan announced, "Hey, Noah. We're giving you this blue tuxedo. It's for

your wedding." Cody exclaimed, "These black shoes go with that tuxedo, too." Then,

Harold came in with a black hat. He yelled, "Here, Noah! This hat looks cool on you!"

Justin came in with a mirror. The male model said, "He looks perfect!" Courtney was

helping Blaineley with her wedding dress. Heather told her, "Lower the front a little bit,

Courtney. Noah might want to see some cleavage from Blaineley." Izzy brushed one side

of Blaineley's hair, while Lindsay used a straightening iron for the other side. Gwen

sprayed perfume on Blaineley. Bridgette painted her toenails red. After an hour of getting

them ready, Duncan teleported them to Ecruteak City. Courtney asked, "How did you do

that?" The punk explained, "It's a gadget that I stole from Cody." Then, Duncan

teleported himself and everyone else there, too. Noah and Blaineley were in Ecruteak

City. Blaineley cheered, "You look great, Noah!" He told her, "You look sexy and

gorgeous, Blaineley." A man named Morty escorted them to the Bell Tower. He told

them, "Hi. I'm Morty. Duncan told me to escort you to the Bell Tower right away."

The trio went in an entrance building. When they got outside, Blaineley was happy. She

cheered, "These trees compliment this trail, Noah!" Then, they entered the Bell Tower.

There was an elevator. Morty and the happy couple went in it. Noah pressed a button. He

shouted, "We're headed to the top!" When they reached the top, they saw Chris McLean

and the contestants. Chris yelled, "They made it! Here are two questions for you. Noah!

Do you take Blaineley to be your wife?" He replied, "I do." Chris shouted, "Blaineley!

Do you take Noah to be your husband?" She said, "I do." Chris announced, "You can

kiss each other now." Noah and Blaineley shared a very wonderful kiss. Minako,

Bridgette, and Lindsay showered the happy couple with rose petals. After the kiss ended,

Noah and Blaineley went in a limo. Duncan was driving it. The punk told them, "I'm

taking you to the Cerulean City Hotel, guys!" He still had Gary Oak's wallet. When they

reached the hotel, everyone cheered. Gary Oak was in the lobby. He saw Duncan holding

his wallet. Gary yelled, "There's my wallet! How did you get it?" Duncan explained,

"You dropped it. Here you go." Gary opened his wallet. He shouted, "No! All my cash is

gone!" Courtney told him, "Here's some cash for you, Gary." He looked at Courtney. He

said, "You're cute. Do you want to go out with me sometime?" The bossy girl replied,

"Sure." Noah and Blaineley tried some of DJ's cooking. Noah told him, "DJ, this cake is

really good! The pizza's amazing, too!" The gentle giant commented, "Thanks. It's all

because of Mama's Spice. It makes anything taste good." Zatch took the cinnamon rolls

off the food cart. He exclaimed, "Kiyo, you have to try these! They taste delicious!" Ash

and May were there, too. Ash saw Blaineley and yelled, "Hooray! You got married, sis!"

Blaineley told him, "Noah makes me feel so special. I'll do the same for him." Noah

came near her and said, "You always make me feel great, Blaineley. I love you."


End file.
